


Vessel for the Starscourge

by ChocobroTrxsh



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother-Sister Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Issues, Heavy Angst, Illnesses, Mental Instability, Porn, Porn With Plot, Royalty, The whole family is a mess, the astrals are assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocobroTrxsh/pseuds/ChocobroTrxsh
Summary: Being a Princess should be the best thing any girl can ask for. Princesses are meant to be married off to a prince, pampered to no end, and loved by all. Yet, that isn't the case when (Y/N) is the sister to the Chosen King and is born with the gift of miracles that the Founder Kings brother, Ardyn, was gifted with by the Astrals. Things take a huge turn the moment King Regis Lucis Caelum intentionally assigns his most trusted Glaive, Nyx Ulric, to guard his beloved jewel of Insomnia.HEAVY EDITING FOR THIS STORY. STORY ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE AND WHEN IM DONE FIXING ALL ERRORS AND ADDING A FEW EXTRA CHAPTERS.
Relationships: Nyx Ulric/Reader, Nyx Ulric/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

_Not everyone knew of the true story behind Ardyn Lucis Caelum’s death._

_Everyone thought that he was killed by a daemon… that he was murdered in cold blood… that he simply disappeared from the face of the earth._

_There were many stories to cover up the truth, ones that were able to fool the naive people of Insomnia._

Black miasma was coughed up from a little girl, tears welling up in her eyes as the miasma slowly crawled up her throat and she threw it up over her food.

A worried father called for her. 

A terrified infant wailed at the sudden change of atmosphere. 

Quickly, the father rushed to her side and carried the girl away. The wet nurse rushed to the infant and cradled him close to her chest to ease him. 

The wet nurse gasped, her blood running cold at the sight of the black and unknown substance as it began to form spikes, moving in place as if it were breathing. She quickly fled the scene. 

“Papa,” the girl whimpered, forehead beaded with sweat as she quickly broke out in a fever. Her breathing was rapid, chest rising and falling with a wheeze as she lay in bed. The father felt tears well in his eyes as he brushed the strands of hair away from his daughters face. 

**‘You know what you must do, Your Majesty.’**

“I love you, my daughter,” he whispered, lips placing themselves on the girls forehead. “Never forget that your father loves you dearly.” 

She was far too young to understand the double-meaning of his words and nodded her head as she watched him leave the room. 

She was only six. 

It was very traumatic for her when she was suddenly left alone and locked away after the small scene she had caused. She didn’t know what she did wrong.

She would degrade herself in every opportunity she had, thinking that she was just a disgusting and abnormal child. Children weren’t supposed to throw up black miasma and call it a day. No, children were supposed to throw up food, throw up blood when they were gravely ill. 

She wasn’t an ordinary child, she was a monster. 

_‘A daemon.’_ She would always think to herself.

Six knows how this ate at the father. Having to lock away his daughter and put full attention to the boy that was only 6 years younger. By the gods, his wife would have exploded on him if she were to see what he was doing. To see that he was following the orders of the Draconian locked in the crystal. Be it that he had to follow their orders, he would never forgive the Astrals above for causing his daughter such pain. 

Scream after scream after… scream. The young girl consumed the starscourge that leeched off of the people in the poorer parts of Insomnia. The people were grateful, sworn to secrecy to any knowledge of her. She was the only vessel that could hold the starscourge and tame it. 

But she was far too young for such a role. 

Claw marks destroyed the plush mattress underneath her. The black miasma oozing from her claws like poison, threatening anyone who would dare come near her. While her body did one thing, her face showed the opposite. 

Tears streamed down her face, crying and pleading for her father. Screaming at the people to let her go from the restraints, that she’s fine. 

She just wanted to be normal.

Every night she would cry to sleep. Weeps coming from her room a normal occurrence but surely breaking the hearts of the people around her. They all felt sorry for her. 

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months until they eventually turned into years. 

That small girl became a full grown woman. 

\---

“At ease, Ulric,” Regis chided to the Glaive. Brows furrowed in confusion the Glaive merely nodded his head and relaxed his posture at the command. 

“Is there something you needed from me, Your Majesty?” the Galahdian questioned. 

The King nodded his head, hand gesturing to the paper that another Glaive held. Seeing this as a gesture to get whatever the soldier held, Nyx walked up the first flight of stairs and took hold of the aged parchment and opened it, only to see the map of the Citadel. Nyx looked up at Regis, confusion still written on his face. 

“Your Majesty, forgive me, but I don’t know why you are showing me this. I already know the routes to the Citadel.” 

A chuckle came from the older man. “Look closer, there’s another route that I marked, one that I’ve taken off from the newly developed maps of the Citadel. Follow it and there will be someone waiting there that I would like for you to escort back here.” 

Nyx bowed his head in acceptance from his sire’s command and left the room immediately. 

“Are you certain she’d want to be here, Your Majesty? She looked as if she despised being inside the throne room the previous time she visited,” Clarus Amicitia questioned. Regis felt a pang of sorrow in his heart at the mention. He knew that she wouldn’t be fond of royals when she found out the reason why she locked away. He disregarded the feeling. 

“No need to worry. She’ll eventually grow into the lifestyle as the rightful Princess to the throne.”

All the twists and turns that Nyx had to go through could make someone nauseous. Luckily for him he was able to stomach nearly anything that could induce vomiting. “Who the hell did the King have in hiding here?” he murmured to himself. He thought he knew everything after the first few months of working in the Citadel. Being a Glaive that managed to climb up in rankings rather quickly, but didn’t take up on the titles that he rightfully earned, he knew all of the secret passageways from the escape rooms to the elevators. Heck, he found a way to sneak into the royal basement where they kept the finest of liquor and alcohol. He’d be an idiot if he hadn’t snagged a drink or two from there. They most definitely wouldn’t notice. 

Nyx felt a chill run down his spine at the eerily quiet and isolated passage that he entered. His eyes scanned the area around him, a habit he had being a soldier and all, until they landed on a maroon door and made his way for it. 

Knocking on the door, he didn’t know what to expect when he twisted the knob open.

He was genuinely surprised when he saw a very plain and practically empty room with a woman sitting at the vanity mirror. From what he could tell her entire face was covered with a gold plated mask, her eyes being the only visible part of her face. To say it brought him unease when he saw the mask was an understatement. He had never seen her before, and he would surely remember her if she was one of the royals at court. 

Her hair was the color of the night sky, silk tresses twisted in a french braid and pulled up in a bun, the bun being held in place by two diamond hair stick pins that shot right through it and formed an “X”. 

The moment her eyes met his through the mirror, he felt a shiver crawl up his spine. The blue eyes made him weak to his knees from the powerful gaze but he managed to stand his ground. 

“Are you here to escort me to His Majesty?” a soft and innocent voice interrupted his thoughts, thrown off by the complete contrast of the power she held in her eyes to the one compared in her voice. The flutter of her eyelashes through the mask displayed innocence that was baffling to him. He felt as if he needed to keep his guard up around her, her innocence set off alarms in him that practically screamed she could be a potential enemy who got this close to the King with her charm. 

With a nod of his head, he outstretched his hand to open the door for her to walk through. Nyx’s eyes scanned her as she stood up to her full height. He’d be lying to say that she wasn’t beautiful. Quite the opposite, actually, but he couldn’t completely judge if he can’t even see her face. 

The woman had a black dress that draped around her womanly figure. Two ends of her dress were connected to both her middle fingers by a ring, gold lining swirling around the sweetheart neckline of the dress in beautiful designs and lowering to the ends. The shoulder pads that she endowed had a red cape attached to it, the fabric running long and mimicking the design of the dress and blending in with it as if it were the tail. 

Bowing her head in thanks she sauntered forward, heels softly clicking with each delicate and graceful step she took. 

The walk back to the throne room was nothing but awkward, or so that’s how he felt it. She was silent the whole time beside him. She walked in the path heading to her destination with practiced ease, as if she had always been through this way multiple times before. It even got to the point where she would direct him with a tilt of her head and continued to walk in silence. 

“Are you sure you need an escort? You seem to know the way around here very well,” he tried to make conversation. He didn’t know whether or not she was a royal, so it wouldn’t do him any harm to at least try and talk to her. He was becoming awfully bored. After a few seconds of silence he let out a sigh, but it was cut short as a soft voice answered his question. 

“In a way you can say that I’ve lived here my whole life,” she made no move to look in his direction, keeping her eyes locked forward. 

Before he can question any further, he failed to realize that they were already at the large twin doors that lead to the throne room. His head snapped towards the noise the doors made when they opened and the woman beside him walked in without hesitation, his figure quickly tailing her and standing a few feet away from her. 

“I see you’ve made here in one piece,” the King greeted. 

“Your Majesty,” the woman curtsied, bowing her head and keeping it low until told otherwise. 

“Please daughter, do not be a stranger to me. Why do you hide your face?” the King addressed her, his heart chipping at her cold texterier.

Nyx’s eyes widened a fraction. The way Regis addressed the woman as his “daughter” made him extremely confused. That is until he kept looking back and forth between them, comparing what little he can see to the King.

_‘Same blue eyes… black hair like the Prince’s… pale skin…’_

His eyes squinted when he caught a glimpse of something shiny atop her head when she moved out of her curtsy. How could he have not seen that? It was a tiara. A tiny and gold celtic designed tiara that blended in with her hair and outshined by the golden mask if you didn’t look too close. He had finally put two and two together. 

She’s King Regis’ daughter, the one said to have died years ago: 

_(Y/N) Lucis Caelum._


	2. Chapter 2

Swallowing down a lump in his throat, he didn't know what to make of the fact that he actually spoke to royalty in an informal manner. He prayed to the Astrals that she wouldn't chew his head off for it. 

"Why have I been summoned, father?" She abruptly asked, blue eyes darting around to look at the court members who dared to silence her for demanding from their King. Regis felt his heart break at the alarmed and guarded persona she adopted throughout her years of confinement, blue eyes daring anyone to hold her down this time unlike the time she was a toddler. 

Regis' green eyes darted towards her wrists, seeing the burn marks from the leather restraints embedded into her skin. She tucked her hands behind her back immediately.

"May we speak of such matters during lunch?" Regis was stepping around what he truly wanted to say. He didn't know how exactly to approach a very sensitive topic with her. "Perhaps Ulric can join us. Won't you, if you wouldn't mind?" 

"No, of course not your Majesty." Nyx answered with the bow of his head, his braids dangling in the air and brushing against his cheekbone. (Y/N)'s head tilted to the side to look at the soldier. Her eyes were fixed on him, narrowing slightly at how he bent to every command given. 

Nyx saw a pair of heels in front of him. He craned his neck slightly to look up, immediately flinching when a pair of blue eyes narrowed down at him, a fist balled up at her side. Nyx’s eyes zeroed in on the burn marks on her wrist. _‘What the hell… Was she tortured… by the King?’_

“Do tell me soldier, is joining us to eat on your own accord or is it because it’s the King’s wish?” she hissed his way. Something in her told her to challenge him, and with the way he narrowed his eyes and straightened his back, something snapped within him as well. 

“I owe the King my life for saving me from the Empire. So yes, his order is my command and I will proudly abide by it.”

They might have got off on the wrong foot. 

He definitely couldn’t see it, but her lips curled up in a smirk underneath her mask. He blinked animatedly when he only received a nod in acknowledgement from the woman. 

“Shall we eat then, father?” she called out. Regis didn’t know he was holding his breath in anticipation until he let out a silent sigh of relief when she called out for him. 

“Yes, of course dear,” he stood up, walking down the steps with Clarus by his side. Gently, she took his outstretched arm and looped her arm in his. Clarus smiled down at the young woman who nodded in return. Nyx felt like he just had a whiplash in the turn of events. Blinking a few times, trying to gather his thoughts, he immediately tailed the trio out of the throne room. 

The moment they entered the dining area (Y/N) let go of her father's arm, making her way to one end of the table and sitting down in the chair with perfect posture. Nyx was about to go on the King’s end of the table, seeing as he was a Glaive and was to stay by his side at all times, the King stopped him midway. 

“Please, sit beside my daughter. I have to speak to both of you,” he suddenly announced. Nyx wanted to question as to what it was, wondering if he was in trouble for something but decided against questioning royalty. If he did it might not have ended well, even if Regis is a reasonable man. “And dear, please take off the mask. The court isn’t here anymore, only us and the chefs.”

Nodding her head at her father's request she held the mask with one hand while the other reached behind her head. Tugging on one end of the black strings, it came undone. Slowly she pulled away the mask. 

Nyx couldn’t help but stare at the Princess, her beauty was one to compare to the Glacien Astral, Shiva. Heck, her beauty could rival the Astrals. Perfect unblemished skin, a perfect shape and fullness to her lips, beautiful facial structure from the shape of her face to the structure of her cheekbones. Everything about her was perfect. 

Clearing his throat, Clarus gestured his head towards the seat beside the Princess with a smirk, knowing fully well that Nyx was smitten by her beauty. Her blue eyes darted to meet icy blue eyes, a small smile graced her features that made her look radiant. Feeling a blush rise to his face he quickly sat himself down in the chair to her right, keeping his gaze on anything but the Princess. Why did he suddenly feel like a school boy around her?

“Before I begin with more pressing matters, I am very happy that you were willing to join me for lunch, dear,” Regis thanked, his old heart filled with joy upon seeing his daughter at the table with him after so many years. 

“Keeping up with your training, are you? Wouldn’t want you to be defenseless in an emergency.” Clarus chided. (Y/N) nodded her head.

“Never missed a day of training. Keeps me at ease before having to deal with… other matters,” she answered carefully, eyes quickly looking at Nyx and at her father, wondering if he knew of what she does. The King shook his head no. 

Clarus’ roar of a laugh interrupted the silent conversation between her and her father. “If my son were to be your shield he’d be the happiest person. He can hardly handle your brother with his lack of interest in training.” 

At the mention of her brother, her eyes came to life. "How is Noctis? I haven't seen him in ages? How old is he now? I need a picture of him at least." 

Regis chuckled at the enthusiasm she had to meet her brother. "You'll meet him in due time, dear. What I wanted to discuss with you also has to deal with it." Nyx stayed silent the entire time the three were conversing. 

When the food arrived Nyx was the only one that had begun to eat. 

"It has been years since you were secluded to confinement," the King began. This caught the Glaive's attention and caused the Princess' eyebrows to furrow. "I’m releasing you of your confinement from here on out. Your things will be moved into a room that is on the same floor that Noctis and I reside in, that is if you are in agreeance with it. Do you at least accept this proposal?” 

The Princess was speechless. Her eyes landed on a pair of green eyes, then darted to a pair of ember eyes, and lastly to a pair of icy blue eyes. “I…” she didn’t know what to say. This was happening all too fast for her. She saw so many emotions in just a single pair of eyes. She knew he had many questions to ask her, curiosity getting the best of him. 

She looked down at her untouched food, mind swimming with so many unanswered questions as well. She didn’t know if she’d like the royal life, the publicity, to suddenly appear after being labeled as dead and making a story yet again. They could call her a pretender. Riot against her for mockery of their precious jewel of Insomnia. She made her decision. 

“I do not.” 

Regis let out a sigh. He knew this would have happened. 

“Why decide to bring me out of confinement now? What’s truly going on?”

“My dear, I just want you by our side. To feel at home. I also intended to assign Ulric as your personal bodyguard. I trust him with my life and I can certainly trust yours in his hands.” 

Blue eyes narrowed the slightest bit at her father. “What’s the difference between releasing me out of confinement now when you could've done so when I turned 16? I’m just as capable of control as I was 10 years ago! Is the Adagium the reason that I’m being brought back up here? Is the fact that he was released years ago the reason I’m being moved to a different location because he’s threatening us again?” 

Regis’ eyes widened. He looked over at Clarus, silently asking him if he had told her about Ardyn but was only met with a shake of his head no. 

Seeing the look of confusion on her father’s face, she shook her head and stood up in her chair. “Ever since I was assigned with that… _duty_ of mine at six years, I began to see the memories of so many people. I saw _his_ face when he started to create them, morph them into horrid beasts. I knew he was on the loose from the beginning,” she felt her eyes change from their natural blue to a sickly yellow, the scalera morphing into a black. 

The moment Nyx saw this he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in alert, eyes widening in fear. Her eyes were the exact same color as a daemon. Tears clouded her vision, the subject being too much for her. She tried to suppress the tears by shutting her eyes tightly, but failed. A tear seeped out of one of her eyes, rolling down her cheek until it fell on Nyx’s hand. 

“I’m sorry father, but I can’t,” she whimpered. Grabbing her mask and quickly tying it, she fled from the dining area and into the large hallway of the palace. Not watching where she was going, she ended up bumping into someone, both of them falling and landing on their rear ends. 

“Woah, dude are you good?” a male’s voice questioned. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he dismissed his friend and put his attention to the woman in front of him, “Hey are you-” he was caught off guard by the mask. Quickly, she scampered to her feet and fled from the two men. She wouldn’t dare to look back. 

“Noct, who was that?” his blonde friend, Prompto Argentum, asked. 

“Beats me. Probably someone hired by dad to spy on the Empire or something,” he shrugged it off, acting as if he wasn’t interested in knowing the person that he just ran into, watching the red cape sway with furious movement as the woman ran away and disappeared from sight. The pair of wide and terrified blue eyes was embedded into his memory. He’d find out who that was on his own. 

The three men were still in the dining area, at a loss of words for what had happened. Nyx was genuinely scared, concerned as to why the Princess would be a daemon hybrid. Regis felt a lump form in his throat. Swallowing it down harshly, he called out to Nyx. 

“All will be explained in due time, but please go to my daughter. Protect her for she is now in your hands.” Regis pleaded. Nyx blinked animatedly at his King for a few seconds before he slowly nodded his head, eyes adrift in concentration to trying and put two and two together and make sense of everything - to make sense of what she meant by “her duty ever since she was six”. 


	3. Chapter 3

_“Welcome to Tenebrae, Your Majesty. Prince Noctis, Princess (Y/N),” the Queen of Tenebrae greeted with a bright smile._

_“Noctis, (Y/N)!” a girls voice cheered when seeing both the Prince and Princess. Immediately the blonde Princess hugged the Lucian Princess. Smiling and giggling, they both parted from the embrace._

_“Hi Luna!” (Y/N) greeted, a toothy grin shot her way. Noctis also called for the Princess, smiling brightly at her. Happily, she skipped towards Noctis, wheeling him to his sister so he can join in on the small reunion._

_The two adults were chatting along, catching up with each other and discussing the way Noctis was to be healed from his injury._

_Oh how everyone seemed so happy. They weren’t worrying about anything, not expecting danger to come to the peaceful land of Tenebrae._

_It should be wrong to lose faith in such peace, but they were naïve to have it._

_“NOCTIS! (Y/N)!” Regis shouted for his children. He ran to them. His only focus was to grab them and take them to safety. Suddenly a sword connected with his back, staggering him momentarily before he retaliated with his armiger. “General Glauca,” he acknowledged his opponent._

_In the distance the Lucian Princess could hear the screams of a young boy and it made her quake in fear. She looked around until her eyes landed on Ravus, his body limping towards his deceased mother. Tears clouded her vision as she saw the gruesome sight. She felt herself choke on her breath, the stench of blood making her feel queasy._

_Noctis didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t do anything but watch. Looking at his older sister he saw that she was in an equal state: frozen in place, unable or just not knowing what to do at that moment._

_They were only children. What could they do?_

_Quickly, Regis turned around after he pinned down Glauca with his armiger. Running towards his children, he carried Noctis out of his wheelchair and took hold of (Y/N)’s hand, running in the direction Luna was at. “(Y/N) grab her hand!” he called out. Before she could, the young Tenebrae Princess shook her head and moved out of reach. (Y/N)’s eyes widened in horror as the Niflheim soldiers surrounded the Princess._

_“Luna!” Noctis called out, reaching out to her over his father's shoulder._

_“Lunafreya!” Regis called out as well, slowing down a bit before gaining full speed to get his children to safety. He hated himself for leaving her._

_At the sight of them surrounding her, the princess felt a growl rise up in her throat, threatening to release itself._

_It wasn’t until all three of them were in the Regalia that (Y/N) decided to speak. “I’m sorry I couldn’t grab her papa,” she blamed herself. “I could’ve done something…”_

_“Dear, it isn’t your fault. It was her choice,” he tried to reason with the young girl, heart clenching at the broken expression she had._

_“I’m a monster, papa. Monsters…_ **_kill_ ** _… right? If I had let it go… I could ha-”_

_“Do not ever speak like that!” Regis snapped at her. He couldn’t bear to hear her talk that way. “You are no monster and I will most certainly not allow you to fall under its influence. Do you understand me?!”_

_“Yes papa… ” she mumbled out, head bowed in shame for suggesting something like that. “I’m sorry…”_

\---

The moment the Princess went into her room she slammed the door shut, locking it and placing a chair underneath the knob in case anyone tried to bring her out under the command of her father. Racing to the vanity mirror, she harshly tugged off her mask and stared at herself in the mirror. 

_Monster_

She ran her fingers underneath her eye as it slowly morphed back into the form of the daemons eye. 

_Murderer_

Black miasma started oozing out from her eyes, grime slowly falling out of mouth and dropping onto the vanity with small “plop”. A snarl left her lips when she felt her fingernails extend into claws. Her veins turning black underneath perfect skin that soon became patchy and dry. 

_Die… die… die…_ **_die_ ** _…_ **_DIE!_ **

She swung her fist against the mirror, glass shattering and cutting the skin on her knuckles. Her head snapped in the direction of the door, head tilting like a predator would with its prey when catching sight of it, ready to pounce. The knob on the door began to move around furiously, the shaking and wiggling of it showing that the person behind the door isn’t going to give up any time soon. 

“Princess?! Dammit, let me in! What’s going on in there?!” She recognized Nyx’s voice. She let out a screech in the direction of the door, body lurching forward in a pouncing position. The knob slowed down, Nyx being caught off guard by the noise. Nyx knew it was meant as a warning. Anyone with common sense would figure that out, but why didn’t he listen to himself and leave whatever it was in there at peace? He had no idea. 

Taking a few steps back, he inhaled and exhaled steadily. Suddenly, his foot was raised and he kicked in the door, successfully breaking the knob off. Nyx was about to open the door when he heard a whimper on the other end. 

“Please… don’t come in…” 

Being as stubborn as he is, he ignored her and cautiously walked in, immediately stopping in his tracks at the entrance. He saw shattered glass scattered across the floor. Blood splattered across the mirror, and from what he could tell, was from a punch. His eyes followed the trail of blood till they landed on the Princess. Her body was curled up against the far end of a wall, face hidden behind her legs as her body was trembling from the soft cries she let free. 

He felt his stomach twist in unease when he looked back at the sight that could be compared to one of a murder scene.

Yet when he looked at (Y/N) again, he didn’t know what came over him when he suddenly started walking over to her. The shuffling of clothes and footsteps getting closer to her caused her to freeze, breath and all of her shaking ceasing. Kneeling down in front of her, he reached out to grab her face gently and lifted it up to where he can see her. 

All he did was offer a small and warm smile at her, his thumb rubbing away at a stray tear. That’s all it took to break her. Lip quivering slightly she soon broke out into a sob till she was crying yet again. Sitting beside her, he pulled her into a hug. His arms encircled around her shoulders as she cried into his neck, slim arms wrapping around his torso and clinging onto him tightly. He rubbed soothing circles on her lower back, trying his best to soothe the weeping Princess. 

Why was he doing this? He didn’t even know himself. Brows furrowed in confusion Nyx looked up at the ceiling in thought. He just felt a sudden _pull_ to her. He felt the _need_ to make her happy. To _ease_ all her worries. 

_‘I suddenly get assigned as the Princess’ personal bodyguard and I already have her in my arms. Smooth move Nyx, wait till the King hears about this,’_ he scolded himself. _‘I definitely won’t hear the end of this from Crowe and Libertus.’_ He looked down at the Princess in his arms and his brows knitted together yet again when he fell into a deeper thought. He should be fearing her for what she is, not comforting her. 

\---

“Your Majesty, shouldn’t you have followed her?” Clarus asked. 

“It pains me that I didn’t, but I would have made it worse. Besides, she has Nyx with her.”

“And what exactly does that have to do with anything?”

Regis merely shook his head with a smile and limped out of the dining hall with his cane. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, it looks like it's moving a bit too fast for it being the 3rd chapter. Don't worry though! I have a lot planned ahead for this story, so stay tuned and don't forget to comment and leave kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

Nyx saw that (Y/N) had fallen asleep in his arms after a few minutes. Her breathing was steady, sniffling long gone and cheeks stained with tears. Sighing to himself, he knew his job was going to be a bit troublesome, but who was he to deny the King? Nyx himself claimed that he owed Regis big time for taking him in and as a refugee. Yeah he’d probably be itching to go back into the field, but to have a bit of relaxation watching over the royal Princess and not having to fight was a huge perk in itself. 

Scooping her up in his arms bridal style and pulling her against his chest, he walked over to her bed. Gently placing her down he tucked her in, making sure a decent amount of her body was covered by the blanket so she could be warm. 

(Y/N) whimpered in her sleep, making Nyx immediately pull back from her, scared that he disturbed her slumber. Turning on her side she curled up into a ball, hugging the blanket close to her chest and cocooning herself with the rest. 

“Ada… um…. Ll… me” she murmured in her sleep. 

Nyx couldn’t understand her. He wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to understand what she was trying to say. He started busying himself with looking for cleaning supplies. He thought that the Princess would have any, given the fact that she was alone and isolated and fended for herself from what he could tell. He couldn’t leave his position unless (Y/N) was aware of his absence, so he used up his time to clean her room. He hoped he could get the mirror replaced before she woke up. 

\---

A few hours had passed - at most 3 or 4 hours that (Y/N) was asleep. Eyes fluttering open, the smell of food immediately filled her nose. Letting out a yawn she sat up in her bed and caught the sight of a cart that had two freshly baked blueberry scones, a china cup placed in front of two pots that had a choice between tea or coffee, the sweeteners in the lower part of the cart. Her favorite dish was also placed beside everything else. 

The sight of food made her stomach growl and she wasted no time to grab a scone and take a savory bite from it. Moaning in delight, her taste buds danced happily at the sweetness of the pastry, her eyes closing in content. She looked like a child barely eating their first sweet in their lives and finding it absolutely delicious.

(Y/N) suddenly remembered about Nyx. The events that took place earlier flashed in her mind and she couldn’t help but feel ashamed. She never wanted anyone to see, let alone hear how she acts when letting the starscourge consume her. She looked over at the vanity mirror and saw that it wasn’t broken. As if she had never punched it in the first place. The floor was spotless as well, no trace of blood to indicate that anything happened. 

_‘Did the soldier clean all of this up?’_

Her feet carried her to the entrance of her room, trying to open the door but found it locked. Brows furrowing she tried again, thinking that the door was jammed. “What the…” She clicked her tongue in annoyance when she realized that it was locked. All traces of her good mood immediately vanishing. She knew what it meant when her door was locked and she didn’t like it. Looking out the window she didn’t realize how late it was until she saw the moon already up in the sky and shining brightly on the city. 

There was a knock on the door followed by a small ‘click’ to signal that it was unlocked before two people with scrubs and masks came in carrying a young girl infected with the starscourge.

\---

It was an abrupt and sudden dismissal of his position that had him questioning his job as a bodyguard. Was this going to be a daily thing? Looking down at his watch he saw that it was barely 8:32 P.M.. Given the fact that it was far from the end of his shift, it was an odd time to finish work to say the least. 

Shaking his head he left the Citadel, walking out in the busy streets and semi-crowded sidewalks. He’ll deal with all the thinking when his shifts begins again. Maybe he can ask the Princess some questions? He shivered at the thought. _‘Maybe asking her isn’t the brightest idea. She might lash out and kill me if I touch a sensitive topic.’_

“ _Fucking hell_. How am I going to survive this job?” Nyx complained out loud, carding his fingers through his hair. The poor guy was too lost in thought that he failed to realize that the white figure allowing him to cross the street was on until a car suddenly honked at him. Jumping at the sudden wake-up call he scurried across the street, ignoring the insult from the rude Insomnian. 

“Jackasses wouldn’t last a day in Galahd with that kind of mouth,” he seethed. Shoving his hand in his pocket to fish out his keys, he narrowed his eyes in confusion. His pocket was empty. He checked every pocket he had and came out empty handed. He forgot his keys in his locker. 

Letting out an annoyed sigh, he turned on his heel and walked back to the Citadel. He just wanted some sleep. 

\---

(Y/N) let out a yelp in pain when she made contact with the young girl, the starscourge immediately traveling towards her body as she consumed it. It felt like her body was on fire. Every atom in her body vibrated with displeasure at the sudden clash of negative energy entering her system. 

It was strange the moment Nyx walked back into the grand building. It was unnaturally quiet and eerie when he set foot inside. It seemed as if the King had dismissed everyone early for the night. He never knew of the normal protocols for the bodyguards here, but he at least had some inkling that the Citadel should be more lively than this. Trying to shrug off the shiver that threatened to crawl up his spine, he rushed towards his locker room to quickly retrieve his key. 

Gripping the girl’s forearm, the Princess’ head was bowed, eyes shut tightly and groans escaping through clenched teeth. Her body has changed throughout the years and she began to find it more difficult to consume the starscourge from other people. (Y/N) looked as if she was going to give out from all the pain, her body trembling violently. Consuming the last bit of the starscourge within the girl, she gripped her head and lost balance, falling to her knees with a loud thud. 

She didn’t know how to deal with this pain. She didn’t know why she had to deal with it. She couldn’t take it anymore. Body trembling and veins becoming black, she screamed. 

_‘Help!’_ Nyx heard his little sister scream. His hand froze midway when he was reaching for his locker. Why did he suddenly have to think of that now? It was then that he heard a scream, a scream that was all too familiar to him and he bolted out of the room. 

“Princess! Princess, please calm down!” the doctors called out. “Quickly, get the anesthetic!” one of them yelled. The other scampered to the emergency kit they had hidden in Princess’ room. They feared that they wouldn’t be able to control her at one point, so this surely came in handy for them. 

“Hurry you fool!” he screamed as he saw dark purple shards emerge from (Y/N)’s shoulder. The doctor quickly set the needle up, carefully yet quickly taking out the liquid from the small pot. Flicking at the needle for it to function properly, the doctor rushed back to his partner. Before they could inject the fluid into her system, the door burst open and in came Nyx. 

Icy eyes widened at the sight before him. Two doctors holding back a starscourge Princess and ready to inject the anesthetics into her system. A young girl lay not too far from the scene, her clothes burned and torn from various places. 

“What are you doing here?! This is a sealed off area!” one of them yelled at Nyx. The one holding the needle could care less about the conversation and intruder as he suddenly stabbed the needle into the Princess’ other shoulder in a slight panic. With the Princess crying out in pain, Nyx twisted his face in anger and clenched his fist, tackling the doctor away from you. He delivered punch after punch to his face, fury blinding him and making him act out of impulse. 

His partner came to his defense but being the trained soldier Nyx was, he turned around to stop the oncoming attack and headbutted the doctor extremely hard to the point of knocking him out cold or possibly killing him. Which of the two it was, he didn’t care right now as he had the sudden urge to kill anyone who harmed the Princess. 

His head snapped to her when she grunted in pain from taking out the needle. She felt her eye twitch, a burning sensation making her scream as miasma began seeping out of it. Just like before, Nyx knelt in front of her and took hold of her face. 

“Focus, Princess. Don’t let this…” he didn’t know what to make of this as he scanned her body and saw it slowly morphing into something inhumane. “Don’t let it consume you!” he tried to reach the sane part of her mind. Heterochromia eyes looked back at his as she took hold of his wrists. He saw that her trembling was slowly coming to a stop. 

“That’s it… look at my eyes and picture them as yours. We have the same color, don’t we?” he tried to make conversation to distract her. She only stared at him in awe, the trick obviously working as her eyes were slowly changing back to their beautiful blue. 

Nyx looked at her shoulder. He saw that the crystals wouldn’t go away. He had to think of something related to her shoulder that could make her imagine it without them. _‘Come on think you idiot!'_

“Remember the summer days? The sun forcing you to put on sunscreen wherever you go out, even when you go out in the backyard?”

(Y/N) can imagine it. She can picture herself as a little girl. The way the sun kissed her exposed skin when she was little. The way her wet nurse would scold her for not putting on sunscreen or else she’ll get sunburned. She felt human. She felt alive. 

Nyx was relieved when she saw her body go back to normal, pleased with himself that he managed to get her to change back without any forceful methods. Giving her a grin when she blinked up at him animatedly and in complete control of her body, he ruffled her hair. “Are all our meetings together going to end up like this, your highness?” 

She couldn’t help but crack a smile at the man in front of her. “I do apologies if I become troublesome.” Nyx shrugged his shoulders as if he dealt with worse. He technically has, but he didn’t exactly want to bring that sort of thing up either. 

“I obey any order I’m given,” he answered as he stood up to his feet. He didn’t know why he rushed down to save the Princess. He had felt the sudden pull again, but he disregarded it as an urgency to fulfill any job he was given. She felt a pang of hurt in her heart and her smile immediately vanished. Of course it was only when orders were given. Who would anyone want to get close to someone like her? A hand went in her line of vision, but she disregarded the aid he offered and stood up on her own. 

“I have a lot of explaining to do to the King when he hears about the complaints from his medics,” he groaned, rubbing his face with his hands out of stress. 

“I’ll call someone in to help carry them out. I need to check on the girl,” (Y/N) muttered, hurrying over to the girl who was gaining consciousness. Nyx watched her carefully. He saw how gentle she was with the young girl. How her voice was barely louder than a mere whisper. 

_‘Who exactly are you, Princess?'_


	5. Chapter 5

Whatever it was that the King and Nyx had spoken of, during the small talk about the incident from the previous night, had obviously made him silent. His mind was reeling with questions, reeling with possible answers and reeling with so much denial. He kept recalling the conversation they had. 

_“Why is it that you were in the Citadel, even after I had dismissed you, Ulric?” Regis asked the Glaive._

_“I forgot my keys for my apartment in my locker, Your Majesty.”_

_“And you so happened to hear my daughter scream during the time you came back to retrieve your keys?”_

_Nyx nodded his head in pure honesty. He didn’t exactly see anything wrong with this part of the situation. It’s as if the King didn’t care about his medics’ well being and was only concerned as to why Nyx was in the Citadel in the first place. Regis examined the man in front of him. Nyx’s eyes were averted from his, looking at the marbled floor before him and head bowed in respect, back as straight as a stick. He looked like a child being scolded._

_“Was there a reason why you nearly killed my medics in cold blood?” There was the golden question. “Was it out of instinct to protect? Was it because it was your duty to protect my daughter? Or was there a_ **_different_ ** _reason?” Regis questioned the Galahdian man and his head snapped up to his sire when he heard the way the last question was asked. It was as if Regis knew something. Nyx’s mind was swirling to try and find an answer. He couldn’t even think of the reason why himself. Half of his mind wanted to tell the King that it was a pull that he felt towards his daughter._

_‘As if that wouldn’t get you hanged. Sounds as if you’re hitting on her.’_

_The other half of his mind wanted him to say that it was purely out of the responsibility to protect the Princess. Brows furrowing and blue eyes darkening in contradicting thoughts, Nyx balled his hands into fists behind his back. “I…”_

_If he told the King about the strange pull he felt then he could have this resolved and have the weight of the unknown lifted off of his shoulders._

_“It was my duty to protect, no matter the cost.” he lied._

_Regis hummed in thought at his response. Green eyes scanned the dedicated and fierce soldier before him. The King knew the true reason as to why Nyx would act out of impulse to save his daughter. He speaks with the Draconian that lies within the crystal, of course he’s going to know the fate of his daughter if he already knew of his sons. It was also the reason why he had him placed as her bodyguard after all these years being locked away._

_“Very well, you are dismissed for now. Return when you are ready to say the truth,” Regis tried to give him a little push._

“...yx! Hey!” a feminine voice called out to him. Coming back to reality, he jumped in his seat when a foot harshly connected with his shin, making him hiss in pain. 

“What the hell was that for?!” he narrowed his eyes at warm chocolate hues. Crowe laughed at him, her brown and unruly hair bouncing with each rise and fall of her shoulders. 

“You haven’t touched your drink since we got here,” she gestured with a small and pale hand to what she was referring to. 

“Wha…” Nyx looked down at the glass cup filled with a light brown liquid and a few ice cubes floating around at the top. Looking at his surroundings, the room dimly lit with a passable noise volume and a slightly suggestive song, he forgot that he went out to a bar with two of his close friends. He let out a sigh, one of his hands rubbing at his face. 

“You doin’ alright there, pal?” a males voice addressed Nyx this time. A heavyset man sat across from him, Galahdian braids adorning the sides of his face and pulled back by a pin with the rest of his dark hair. Nyx looked over at Libertus.

“Yeah… just the new position. Has me goin’ crazy,” Nyx quickly gulped down his drink without batting an eyelash, welcoming the pleasant burn that the whiskey provided when going down his throat. 

“You’re watching a Princess, are you not? How bad could it be?” Crowe chimed in. She was quickly hushed by Nyx. 

“We aren’t supposed to mention her in public. I’m sworn to secrecy at keeping her on the low and now that the two of you know, you’re in the same boat,” She looked at him as if he was crazy. 

“You’re really worked up, ain’t ya’?” Libertus shot him a wry smile, downing his own cup of brandy. Nyx just shrugged, shoulders slouched forward as he downed his fourth drink, barely even registering that he drank that much already. 

“She has me feeling strange every time I’m near her,” he gulped down another drink, the alcohol finally buzzing him to relaxation. Crowe and Libertus gave each other a look before they settled their gazes back onto the Galahdian Hero. 

\---

“HUH?!” Noctis’ voice echoed in the throne room. (Y/N) flinched from the sudden loud exclamation from her brother. The Prince looked back and forth between his father and the woman next to him. 

“They do look alike that it’s almost freaky,” someone muttered from behind Noctis. 

“Gladio, watch yourself,” a bespectacled man corrected the sun-kissed man that was dubbed as Gladio. 

“So you’re telling me that this woman,” Noctis pointed a finger at (Y/N), who gave a wry smile and small wave at Noctis, “is my sister?” 

Before Regis could speak, (Y/N) beat him to it and cleared her throat. “I am. I spent a few moments with you before I was sent into years of… confinement. I-” 

“Dad had you locked up in here? But why?” he asked, blue eyes darting up to the King before looking back at similar blue eyes. He could see unease flash in her eyes, her lower lip being pulled in between her teeth to lightly nibble on out of anxiousness. 

“Son, whatever I have done, I have always had true and good intentions. Even if I cannot tell you why I am to do such things,” Regis tried to explain to his son, whom only furrowed his eyebrows in slight frustration. Noctis only averted his gaze from his father, a look of hurt passing through his blue eyes. It felt like his father couldn’t trust him with anything now-a-days. 

“Please Noctis, you must understand where he comes from. He hides things from us to keep us safe. No matter the cost.” (Y/N) approached him. Gingerly, she laid a hand on the slightly taller Prince’s shoulder, smiling up at her little brother. She didn’t miss it when he flinched from her touch, a sudden jolt of pain coming from where she touched. He disregarded it as a bruise from when he sparred with Gladio earlier. 

Noctis looked at her, not sure if he was ready to accept her suddenly coming into his life. It has been what, 20 years without her in his life and she’s suddenly back? It would be hard for him, but he was also one for accepting people and looking past what they’ve done, so he might as well give it a shot. 

Looking down at his older sister, he slowly nodded his head. “Alright pipsqueak, where do we start?” he grinned down at her when he saw her surprised expression.

“Dude! You just met her!” The blonde friend exclaimed from where the other two stood. Regis’ eyes were wide, the sudden boldness from his son making him a bit nervous to how (Y/N) would react. Receiving a harsh flick on the nose, the Princess cocked her hip to the side with a hand on top of it as she began to playfully argue with her brother. 

Regis’ heart warmed at the sight, a smile spreading across his lips. He could see his wife's fiery attitude within his daughter and it made his heart relax at the thought of all of them finally being together after so long. 

**‘You cannot forgo their destiny, young King. The prophecy shall be fulfilled one way or another.’**

The King’s smile fell as he saw a vision of his son dying on the very throne he is sitting on. His daughter, starscourge morphed and all, stood beside Adagium during the final day of Noctis’ life. Regis was pulled back to reality when he saw all five of them heading to the dining area. A tear rolled down his cheek, followed by another until he was crying. “I’m so sorry I failed at protecting our children, Aulea.”


	6. Chapter 6

The bright rays from the sun fluttered through Nyx’s window and landed on his closed eyes. Scrunching his face up in displeasure at the sudden disturbance from sleep, he turned his head to the side and opened his eyes. His blue eyes held a peculiar look in them - as if he had lived a millennial. 

The Glaive looked off into an empty space, distracted by his train of thought as he lay in bed. A pair of blue eyes suddenly flashed in his vision, a look of content apparent in the crystal hues. The image startled him, making him quickly blink away the thought that he just had and quickly sat up in his bed. He ran a hand through his unkempt hair braids being pulled at and making him hiss in pain, the thin blanket revealing his naked torso when it fell off at the sudden movement. 

Nyx looked at the time, thankful enough that he can have a decent enough breakfast and get dressed before he went off to the Citadel. Groggily getting out of his bed, he went to his drawer to get whatever clothes he needed for the day and made his way to his shower. 

After around an hour of getting ready for work, Nyx walked out of his small home, but not without taking a glance at the picture of his deceased mother and deceased sister that he had pinned up. The door shut behind him, a pair of earbuds being placed in his ears as he scrolled through his phone for a song while he walked to the light to cross. The moment he clicked on “Faited, Faithful, Fatal - Marilyn Manson”, the walking figure appeared and he crossed the street. 

“Since publicity isn’t exactly something you would prefer, given the circumstances, I assigned Claurs’ son to assess where you are in your fighting skills and from there we’ll assign you a different trainer.” Regis said to his daughter, patting her hand that was linked around his arm. (Y/N) stopped in her tracks, accidentally pulling her father backwards as she stared at him like a baby anak in headlights. 

“Train? As in sword fighting?” she swallowed down a nervous lump in her throat. She received a nod in affirmation from the elder King. Seeing the worry in his daughter he offered a gentle smile, leaning in to kiss the crown of her head. 

“You’ll do great, dear. You kept up with your training before this, have you not?”

“I have, but-”

“Then there is no need to worry. Besides, Nyx will be there if anything were to happen.” 

The Princess’ eyes darted to the said Glaive, offering a small smile before she looked back at her father. Nyx felt his heart flutter a bit. Why that even happened, he did not even know himself. He hasn’t even had a proper conversation with her, so why is he even feeling this way? He figured it was due to the fact that she was very easy on the eyes and that she’d be able to make anyone feel giddy with even the smallest of glances from her. 

Nyx did his best to fight back the urge to shake his head to get rid of his thoughts. He started remembering what his commander, Drautos, told him before when in the presence of royalty: “You’re not to look, not to listen, not to think.” Hopefully that’ll work in his favor. 

The two spoke a few more words amongst each other before he bid the two farewell to take care of some business. Regis suddenly stopped in his tracks to turn around and look at his daughter sheepishly. “Oh, I nearly forgot. His son is waiting for you in the training room right now. You officially start today, run along now.” He quickly left before she could object, leaving her with a baffled expression. 

Both the Princess and Glaive walked the rest of the way to the training room, a slightly awkward silence filling the air.

“I never had the chance to properly introduce myself,” This got his attention. Eyes darting to the side, he subtly nodded his head to show that he was listening to her. “Of course you know, but disregarding formalities, I’m (Y/N).” She slowed to a stop to hold her hand out for a shake, a bright smile on her lips. 

Nyx faced her, blue eyes examining the Princess before him, face void of emotion. His arm slowly reached out, taking hold of the much smaller hand. “Ny-” At the moment of contact, he felt a jolt of electricity travel along his body, a sudden longing feeling blinding his other emotions and senses. 

_“Ar…!” a female’s voice screamed._

Unconsciously, the grip on her hand began to tighten. Nyx stared at the pair of blue eyes in front of him as if he was in a sudden trance, lips parting in awe. (Y/N)’s face twisted in pain when his grip wouldn’t loosen, her hand feeling numb from the abrupt blockage of circulation. She called out to him, trying her best to tug her hand away from his grip but he wouldn’t let up. 

“Nyx!” she yelped. His grip was getting even tighter by the second, his knuckles turning white from the brute strength he was using. Fortunately for the Princess, his hand quickly let go of hers. Shaking his head from what he had just went through, he immediately began worrying for her. 

“Princess! I-I’m sorry. I don’t- I don’t kn-” he tried to reason, but the words just wouldn’t come out. Her hand was cradled against her chest as he tried to apologize. Shaking her head, she offered a small smile. 

“It’s fine… I suppose.” She muttered the last part. “Let’s just get to the training room. Shall we?” she changed the subject quickly, immediately walking to her destination. Nyx gawked after her, hating himself for causing harm to the Princess. He’d for sure be dead if the King heard about the incident. He quickly caught up to her, words no longer spoken between the two. 

They had already made it to the training room, the door being opened by Nyx and allowing (Y/N) to walk in before he made his way inside. Looking around, she realized that the area was large enough for her brother to warp around the blue and white marbled room. In the middle stood a large and sun-kissed man with a mop of brown hair styled in a mullet, black tank top covering a tattooed eagle’s body (the head and feathers slightly poking out), and workout shorts on as he held two training swords. Blue hues made contact with a pair of amber eyes, a swarm of butterflies quickly forming in the pit of her belly. 

Cocking his head a bit to the side, he offered her a smirk as she made his way to him. “So you’re the Princess I’m supposed to train,” he stated more than ask. Nodding her head in affirmation, she stood in front of the Shield. 

“And you’re the infamous Shield sworn to protect my brother, correct?” 

“In the flesh, Your Highness.”

“Please, call me (Y/N). I have no intentions to be addressed so formally.” This earned her a slight chuckle, one that made her blush immensely. “D-did I say something wrong?” she stuttered, eyes darting away from the large man, becoming flustered far too quickly. 

“Gladio,” he introduced himself first, “Not at all. You just sound a lot like the sleeping beauty you people call a Prince,” he smiled gently, gaze holding a certain fondness and loyalty at the mention of her brother. She couldn’t help but laugh at the nickname Noctis was given. 

“I’m assuming he’s known for taking naps all day.”

“All day, Princess,” he smirked down at her. His eyes scanned her figure, raising a brow at the dress that she was wearing. “You’re going to wear that for training. Wouldn’t want to ruin that perfect dress this way, now would you?” he teased with a none-too-subtle flirtatious smirk. 

All the talking between the Princess and Shield was beginning to irritate Nyx as he merely stood there. He felt the urge to storm out of the room when jealousy bubbled at the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t help but twist his face up in disgust at the way Gladio couldn’t even keep his modesty in check and begin flirting with her. _‘Keep your dick in your pants, kid!’_

(Y/N) huffed, pink dusting her cheeks as she rolled her eyes at Gladio. “Your _King_ didn’t allow me any time to prepare,” she curled an arm around her torso. Raising her free arm, she raised it to the top of her head and brought it down in a way of scanning her body. In its wake her attire changed from the dress she wore to a black tank top and black matching leggings. 

Nyx felt his breath get caught in his throat at the sight of her, especially since her back is facing him and he gets a full view of-

He quickly averted his eyes. 

“Now that’s more like it, little mage” Gladio whistled as he handed the Princess the training sword, smirk still on his lips as he took a few steps back. Nyx balled his hands into fists behind his back when he heard the comment from the Shield. 

“Ready, your highness?”

“It’s just (Y/N),” she twirled the sword in her hand to test the weight of it. “And I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” (Y/N) took her stance with her feet pressed together, body twisted to the side just the slightest bit, one elbow arched up all the way and pulled backwards as she held the sword diagonally. Nyx knitted his brows together as he saw her stance. Gladio held the same look. They were extremely confused as to who taught her such a stance. 

A smirk formed on her lips, eyes flashing a bright yellow as she launched herself forward with speed that surprised Gladio, the sword raised high in the air. Fortunately, he blocked the sword with enough strength to push her back slightly before she twirled her own weapon in her hand and swung it to the side, locking swords with him and returning to her original stance; the two being a hair away from each others faces. The Princess’ eyes flashed a murky yellow and the Shield certainly didn’t miss that little show. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I will more than likely not be posting a chapter until after the Holidays are over, so I hope you enjoyed this one! Who do you think was the person that Nyx heard? Do you think Nyx will actually start accepting his sudden feelings now that he's getting jealous? Stay tuned guys!
> 
> P.S. I was tempted to put Tattooed in Reverse by Marilyn Manson as a song that Nyx would listen to, but I figured it would be more of Gladio's style. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!


	7. Chapter 7

Swords on both ends linked together, clashing and bringing sparks to life both literally and figuratively with their encounters. Even with the Princess practically being drenched with sweat, Gladio looked as though he just arrived to the training session with barely breaking a sweat. Nyx was on edge the entire time, jaw and fist clenching and unclenching at each hit she received. 

He knew that it was only a training session, but to even see someone lay a hand on her made his blood boil. He was hoping that the Shield wouldn’t take it too far. But one can never hope for the inevitable. 

Nyx saw all seriousness in both of their faces when they stood in their stance a few feet away from each other. Gladio felt his heart race with the sudden strength that he was welcomed with after every new clash of swords. He couldn’t fathom the idea of someone as small as her being able to have such power. Next thing Nyx knows is him seeing the Princess warp to the Shield, the Shield anticipating her move and managed to grab her by the neck the moment she appeared in front of him, and slamming her onto the ground with brute force that he didn’t particularly intend to use. 

“Princess!” Nyx yelled for her. (Y/N) gasped, the air in her body suddenly leaving her from the harsh impact on the marbled floor. Gladio cursed to himself, eyes wide and mind quickly working to try and force him to help her up, but he froze in his tracks. He saw the way her veins were becoming black, eyes flashing the exact same color he saw the first time they clashed swords. The shuffling of clothes caught his attention as he saw Nyx run to them, a series of emotions swirling in his eyes. He kneeled down beside her head, gently lifting it up from the back and shielding her from Gladio’s view the moment he saw her shifting. He saw the way she was breathing harshly, his heart aching in pain at the sight. 

From his peripheral vision he saw a pair of hands try to help lift her up. “You’ve done enough, Kid,” Nyx snapped at Gladio. 

Thick brows furrowing, Gladio tried to explain himself, “I didn’t mean for it to go this far and I’m only trying to help.”

“You’ve helped enough with the training and literally beating the sh-”

“Nyx… please…” a soft whimper came from the Princess. He looked down at her, blue eyes filled with concern and relief when he saw her normal face. Reaching up, she placed the palm of her hand on his slightly stubbled cheek. Nyx found himself leaning into her comforting touch and placing his own hand atop of hers. He cracked a small smile her way. 

Gladio was extremely puzzled to what he saw in front of him. Since when were the Glaive and Princess this close? Was this even allowed? Clearing his throat to snap them out of their little moment, they pulled away from each other. “Right. I’ll let you tend to her then,” his puzzled expression didn’t leave his handsome face. “Sorry about slamming you on the floor, Princess. Instinct kicked in,” he muttered. Before she could dismiss the accident he was already up and out the door. 

“Would you like to head back to your quarters, Your Highness?” Nyx asked. He received a nod as an answer. 

(Y/N) figured that she’d report back later to how the training session went. At the moment she didn’t exactly want to deal with anyone and merely wanted to enjoy the comfort that her bed gave. Eventually when they both stopped in front of her door, Nyx opened it for her with a bowed head out of respect. 

“Surely with the time you’ve been with me you would’ve figured out that I’m not particularly fond of those gestures.” She chided as she walked in, shooting him a grin. Nyx tried his best not to feel responsive to the woman in front of him. 

“It will take some time to address you casually. I was trained to address royalty with the formalities I was shown and it’s a habit at this point,” he sheepishly admitted. Smiling to the fact that he’s willing to converse, she nodded her head in understanding. 

“Takes a while to break the ice, doesn’t it?” She walked to her wardrobe, picking out clothes to change into. She was feeling disgusted from being in the sweaty training clothes. Nyx suddenly let out a choked cough as he saw the flimsy sleepwear that she pulled from the wardrobe. The moment she looked at him from the sudden noise he made he turned his head to the side and faked out another cough, trying his best not to seem suspicious. “Well, are you just going to keep my door wide open for everyone to enter or would you like to take a seat in the kitchen and help yourself to some food or something to drink?” she nodded her head to another door that he never noticed until now. Guess he didn’t even need to call for the maid before. 

“Uhm, right. Excuse me,” he felt flustered, heat crawling up his face as he closed the door and made his way to the kitchen. Laughing quietly to herself she couldn't help but think how attractive the Glaive was, biting the bottom of her lip at a sudden tingling sensation from the thought of his lips on hers. Shaking her head from those thoughts, she felt flustered herself at the romantic thoughts of him and quickly fled to her bathroom. 

\---

After some time that the Princess had finished showering and did her normal beauty routine, she walked out only to hear something sizzle in the kitchen. Curious, she walked to the small area where the sound came from, pleased at the sight of sizzling bacon and hash brown patties placed in a frying pan. Glancing at the clock on the stove she was genuinely surprised that it was already late evening. It felt as though she barely did anything the whole day. 

Too focused with mixing batter in a bowl, he failed to notice the Princess make her way to one of the drawers. “Coffee or tea?” Her question startled the man, his small jump making her giggle and give a small apology. He waved it off and gestured to the coffee machine. 

“Coffee if you wouldn’t mind, Princess,” he quickly replied, setting down the spoon and flipping the patty and bacon so it can cook on the other side. “Didn’t know what you would have wanted to eat for dinner so I figured a little breakfast this late wouldn’t hurt.” He turned to smile at her. He felt relieved that she had her body covered in a flannel nightgown that looked like an oversized shirt. It reached just past the middle of her thighs, but he was glad that it covered her for the most part, knowing that if she were to wear the flimsy nightwear he saw earlier he wouldn’t be able to control himself. 

Of course he wouldn’t force himself upon her. He would never do that to a woman. 

She felt whatever words she was about to speak get caught in her throat as she saw his dazzling smile. The corners of his eyes crinkling into minor crows feet that was right above one of his tiny tattoos, but adding to his rugged look that made him look attractive and easy on the eyes. It made the blue in his eyes shine even brighter than what they were and she felt a sense of pride for being able to do that. 

“Certainly doesn’t,” she agreed. Grabbing a cup from the drawer, she filled it up with tap water and placed it in the coffee machine, a generous amount of coffee grains going in a few seconds after. She noticed that he was still in his work uniform and frowned a bit. “Are you sure you’re not uncomfortable with your uniform on? You can go back home to change. I can ke-” she was interrupted by a small laugh. 

“I’m perfectly fine. Do you mind placing the bacon and patties in a plate and patting them down with a napkin?” he asked, pouring the pancake batter on a round griddle pan and making a few circles on it. She blinked at the man in front of her as he casually dismissed her question. Snapping out of her surprise she did as he asked, stomach growling a bit when seeing that the eggs and toast were ready at the table. 

At the sudden silence between the two, neither of them dared to ask the question the both of them were thinking: Why were they so relaxed around each other?

“Black or do you prefer it sweet?” (Y/N) told him how she liked her coffee, going to the counter to take a plate full of pancakes and place them on the table beside the other plates of food. She quickly grabbed two plates and a fork and knife for the both of them. 

They both sat down at the small table across from each other, coffee and a plate full of food in front of them making their stomachs growl in hunger. They ate in silence. It was sort of awkward, not completely though, as they tried their best not to exchange smiles when making eye contact. Feeling a bit irritated with the silence and strange eye contact, Nyx decided to try and break it. 

“Are you feeling any better from earlier? Do you still feel any pain?” He asked with genuine concern. He would prefer to keep his head on his shoulders if her father were to find out that she got hurt during the training session. 

Nodding her head, she placed her coffee mug down and smiled. “Just a small headache. I’ll probably take a pill before going to bed so it can, hopefully, go away. I’m normally not this active throughout the day.” 

“Not normally active?” 

Her gaze settled down towards the half eaten pancake. She bit her bottom lip, contemplating whether or not to tell him the truth. She didn’t know if she wanted him to know the monster in her. The monster that she  _ is. _ Technically he should already know why, but all he wanted was confirmation as to why exactly this happened to her. 

“I can’t exactly be seen by the public, so I’m locked up in here with nothing to do. That is until now, since my father allowed me to leave this place.” 

She glanced up at him and he nodded in response that he was listening and that she could keep going. She didn’t know why she was telling him all of this. It was like he broke down all her walls that she had built for the years she was locked away. Letting out a shaky breath, she took a sip from her coffee before she began her story. 

“Being a Caelum - the name itself even - brings danger. That fact alone should already be something that you should know. But we’re always “gifted”. Past Kings and Queens always had something special to them. Either a special weapon, a magical ability, a stronger will than others, anything that you can imagine they had it. Ever since then the Kings and Queens kept giving birth to descendants, those descendants always carried those gifts passed down from the Founder King. That is until now.” She bit the inside of her cheek, her hand gripping at a napkin. Nyx reached out to lay his hand atop hers to soothe her. Running the pad of his thumb on her hand, her grip loosened. 

“No one truly knew of the end to the Founder King’s brother, Ardyn Lucis Caelum. His existence was both erased physically and from history books. The Founder King and Kings after him tried to keep what really happened to him a secret. Why I assume that? I’m not even sure myself. I feel as if there’s more to what is written in the History books. But rumor has it that during his time, he was a healer. He was gifted with the power of the Gods to heal the infected. To take away the scourge that ate away at people to death. He - like every other Caelum - was also engaged to the very first Oracle. They were to wed and give birth to a potential heir if his brother were not the King chosen by the crystal.” She stared at the coffee swaying with the movement caused by her fidgeting of the napkin in her hand. 

“He was assassinated by a common thief. I read in one of the history books that my father had in his library, it was very old and worn out but still legible, and found out that his own brother had murdered the soon-to-be married couple. First starting off with his wife, whom was murdered right in front of his eyes. Given that he was a healer who consumed the scourge and caged it in his body, he lost control and became the monster he tried desperately to rid the people from. He acted out of rage from the murder of his fiance, but he too was killed. Or so they say. They kept him locked up on an Island. He’s been asleep for thousands of years, chained up and concealed from the world.” 

“Do you remember when I mentioned the name “Adagium” on our very first meet?” she asked Nyx. Brows furrowing he slowly nodded his head as he recalled the name clearly. “He’s Ardyn Lucis Caelum. The very same Ardyn that was brother to the Founder King and locked away. The very same man that I take after, in terms of being cursed with the role as a healer, and breaking the line of inheritance from the Founder King.”

Nyx was slightly confused when she said that. He could see the parallels to this Ardyn person and herself, but he couldn’t comprehend one thing. “How if him and his fiance didn’t give birth to any kids?” Letting go of the napkin and turning her hand to link her fingers in between his, she shook her head.

“I’m not sure myself. Perhaps it’s the wretched prophecy that the Astrals  _ granted _ us with.” She hissed with a vast amount of hatred. Her hand was squeezing his at this point. It was clear to him that she hated the Gods for doing what they did. Heck, he would too if this was done to him.

“Because of them I never got to live like the normal girls in this world.” Her face was slowly changing, the tips of her ears becoming noticeably pointier and a dark shade of purple. 

“I never had the chance to experience my first middle school crush. Never had my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first heartbreak.” The purple skin traveled down her ear and crawled up her jaw like reptilian scales, black veins following along the trail. Nyx could hear the way her skin was shifting, the bones on her cheek cracking and placing themselves to the point where they became more prominent and sharper right underneath her left eye. 

“I never had the chance to go out with friends.” He felt claws begin to poke at his skin, the length and sharpness threatening to break it, even when they were gently settled on top of the hand she held. He swallowed heavily when her fingers were becoming thinner and longer, the perfect skin tone of hers changing to a dark purple; the prominent veins making her hand far too ghastly to even look at. 

“All because I was locked up in here and had to deal with all the pain of consuming these horrid beasts from my people. Because I had the gift of a healer and I needed to save them,” her voice was becoming smaller, softer even; but it was becoming unrecognizable with the disembodied voice that seemed to mold in with hers. 

“I had no choice of what I wanted to be. My destiny was set for me the moment I was born,” Her teeth were becoming sharper and more lethal. They were becoming teeth perfect for killing and ripping apart skin and chewing through bone. It certainly wasn’t meant for her. 

“I didn’t want to become this…” tears welled up in her heterochromatic eyes. “Every night and day that I lived through, I wished for it to end. To end all the suffering, all the pain. I didn’t have a father or brother. I had no one,” (Y/N) cried, tears rolling down her face when admitting to what she thought of these many years that have passed. 

Nyx felt his heart clench at the sight. He barely even knew the girl, but he felt a pull to her and he went on instinct with that pull he felt right now. Hearing the screech of a chair against the floor, she figured that he had scared him away like she did with everyone else and that he was going to walk out of her life for good. 

What actually happened genuinely surprised her. She was abruptly forced to her feet and pulled into a hug, arms wrapping around her and caging her in a protective embrace. He buried his face into the neck that wasn’t morphed into a daemon. “You’re not alone, Princess. Don’t ever think otherwise.” he muttered loud enough for her to hear. 

She stared up at the ceiling for a moment to try and process his words. He pulled away to look at her, afraid that he said something wrong from her lack of response. Suddenly, she let out a choked sob and cried into his chest, hands quickly gripping at the back of his clothes and bundling up in her fists. “It’s alright… let it out…” he rubbed her back, soothing the stress on it from the harshness of her cries. He kissed the crown of her head, eyes shut tightly to try and hold back his own tears as he felt the pain from the Princess. 

Unbeknown to them, they didn’t see the tips of his fingers glow with the purest of white light, the Princess slowly going back to her regular self as they held each other as if their life depended on it. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out longer than expected. Enjoy!

Swords on both ends linked together, clashing and bringing sparks to life both literally and figuratively with their encounters. Even with the Princess practically being drenched with sweat, Gladio looked as though he just arrived to the training session with barely breaking a sweat. Nyx was on edge the entire time, jaw and fist clenching and unclenching at each hit she received. 

He knew that it was only a training session, but to even see someone lay a hand on her made his blood boil. He was hoping that the Shield wouldn’t take it too far. But one can never hope for the inevitable. 

Nyx saw all seriousness in both of their faces when they stood in their stance a few feet away from each other. Gladio felt his heart race with the sudden strength that he was welcomed with after every new clash of swords. He couldn’t fathom the idea of someone as small as her being able to have such power. Next thing Nyx knows is him seeing the Princess warp to the Shield, the Shield anticipating her move and managed to grab her by the neck the moment she appeared in front of him, and slamming her onto the ground with brute force that he didn’t particularly intend to use. 

“Princess!” Nyx yelled for her. (Y/N) gasped, the air in her body suddenly leaving her from the harsh impact on the marbled floor. Gladio cursed to himself, eyes wide and mind quickly working to try and force him to help her up, but he froze in his tracks. He saw the way her veins were becoming black, eyes flashing the exact same color he saw the first time they clashed swords. The shuffling of clothes caught his attention as he saw Nyx run to them, a series of emotions swirling in his eyes. He kneeled down beside her head, gently lifting it up from the back and shielding her from Gladio’s view the moment he saw her shifting. He saw the way she was breathing harshly, his heart aching in pain at the sight. 

From his peripheral vision he saw a pair of hands try to help lift her up. “You’ve done enough, Kid,” Nyx snapped at Gladio. 

Thick brows furrowing, Gladio tried to explain himself, “I didn’t mean for it to go this far and I’m only trying to help.”

“You’ve helped enough with the training and literally beating the sh-”

“Nyx… please…” a soft whimper came from the Princess. He looked down at her, blue eyes filled with concern and relief when he saw her normal face. Reaching up, she placed the palm of her hand on his slightly stubbled cheek. Nyx found himself leaning into her comforting touch and placing his own hand atop of hers. He cracked a small smile her way. 

Gladio was extremely puzzled to what he saw in front of him. Since when were the Glaive and Princess this close? Was this even allowed? Clearing his throat to snap them out of their little moment, they pulled away from each other. “Right. I’ll let you tend to her then,” his puzzled expression didn’t leave his handsome face. “Sorry about slamming you on the floor, Princess. Instinct kicked in,” he muttered. Before she could dismiss the accident he was already up and out the door. 

“Would you like to head back to your quarters, Your Highness?” Nyx asked. He received a nod as an answer. 

\---

(Y/N) figured that she’d report back later to how the training session went. At the moment she didn’t exactly want to deal with anyone and merely wanted to enjoy the comfort that her bed gave. Eventually when they both stopped in front of her door, Nyx opened it for her with a bowed head out of respect. 

“Surely with the time you’ve been with me you would’ve figured out that I’m not particularly fond of those gestures.” She chided as she walked in, shooting him a grin. Nyx tried his best not to feel responsive to the woman in front of him. 

“It will take some time to address you casually. I was trained to address royalty with the formalities I was shown and it’s a habit at this point,” he sheepishly admitted. Smiling to the fact that he’s willing to converse, she nodded her head in understanding. 

“Takes a while to break the ice, doesn’t it?” She walked to her wardrobe, picking out clothes to change into. She was feeling disgusted from being in the sweaty training clothes. Nyx suddenly let out a choked cough as he saw the flimsy sleepwear that she pulled from the wardrobe. The moment she looked at him from the sudden noise he made he turned his head to the side and faked out another cough, trying his best not to seem suspicious. “Well, are you just going to keep my door wide open for everyone to enter or would you like to take a seat in the kitchen and help yourself to some food or something to drink?” she nodded her head to another door that he never noticed until now. Guess he didn’t even need to call for the maid before. 

“Uhm, right. Excuse me,” he felt flustered, heat crawling up his face as he closed the door and made his way to the kitchen. Laughing quietly to herself she couldn't help but think how attractive the Glaive was, biting the bottom of her lip at a sudden tingling sensation from the thought of his lips on hers. Shaking her head from those thoughts, she felt flustered herself at the romantic thoughts of him and quickly fled to her bathroom. 

\---

After some time that the Princess had finished showering and did her normal beauty routine, she walked out only to hear something sizzle in the kitchen. Curious, she walked to the small area where the sound came from, pleased at the sight of sizzling bacon and hash brown patties placed in a frying pan. Glancing at the clock on the stove she was genuinely surprised that it was already late evening. It felt as though she barely did anything the whole day. 

Too focused with mixing batter in a bowl, he failed to notice the Princess make her way to one of the drawers. “Coffee or tea?” Her question startled the man, his small jump making her giggle and give a small apology. He waved it off and gestured to the coffee machine. 

“Coffee if you wouldn’t mind, Princess,” he quickly replied, setting down the spoon and flipping the patty and bacon so it can cook on the other side. “Didn’t know what you would have wanted to eat for dinner so I figured a little breakfast this late wouldn’t hurt.” He turned to smile at her. He felt relieved that she had her body covered in a flannel nightgown that looked like an oversized shirt. It reached just past the middle of her thighs, but he was glad that it covered her for the most part, knowing that if she were to wear the flimsy nightwear he saw earlier he wouldn’t be able to control himself. 

Of course he wouldn’t force himself upon her. He would never do that to a woman. 

She felt whatever words she was about to speak get caught in her throat as she saw his dazzling smile. The corners of his eyes crinkling into minor crows feet that was right above one of his tiny tattoos, but adding to his rugged look that made him look attractive and easy on the eyes. It made the blue in his eyes shine even brighter than what they were and she felt a sense of pride for being able to do that. 

“Certainly doesn’t,” she agreed. Grabbing a cup from the drawer, she filled it up with tap water and placed it in the coffee machine, a generous amount of coffee grains going in a few seconds after. She noticed that he was still in his work uniform and frowned a bit. “Are you sure you’re not uncomfortable with your uniform on? You can go back home to change. I can ke-” she was interrupted by a small laugh. 

“I’m perfectly fine. Do you mind placing the bacon and patties in a plate and patting them down with a napkin?” he asked, pouring the pancake batter on a round griddle pan and making a few circles on it. She blinked at the man in front of her as he casually dismissed her question. Snapping out of her surprise she did as he asked, stomach growling a bit when seeing that the eggs and toast were ready at the table. 

At the sudden silence between the two, neither of them dared to ask the question the both of them were thinking: Why were they so relaxed around each other?

“Black or do you prefer it sweet?” (Y/N) told him how she liked her coffee, going to the counter to take a plate full of pancakes and place them on the table beside the other plates of food. She quickly grabbed two plates and a fork and knife for the both of them. 

They both sat down at the small table across from each other, coffee and a plate full of food in front of them making their stomachs growl in hunger. They ate in silence. It was sort of awkward, not completely though, as they tried their best not to exchange smiles when making eye contact. Feeling a bit irritated with the silence and strange eye contact, Nyx decided to try and break it. 

“Are you feeling any better from earlier? Do you still feel any pain?” He asked with genuine concern. He would prefer to keep his head on his shoulders if her father were to find out that she got hurt during the training session. 

Nodding her head, she placed her coffee mug down and smiled. “Just a small headache. I’ll probably take a pill before going to bed so it can, hopefully, go away. I’m normally not this active throughout the day.” 

“Not normally active?” 

Her gaze settled down towards the half eaten pancake. She bit her bottom lip, contemplating whether or not to tell him the truth. She didn’t know if she wanted him to know the monster in her. The monster that she _is._ Technically he should already know why, but all he wanted was confirmation as to why exactly this happened to her. 

“I can’t exactly be seen by the public, so I’m locked up in here with nothing to do. That is until now, since my father allowed me to leave this place.” 

She glanced up at him and he nodded in response that he was listening and that she could keep going. She didn’t know why she was telling him all of this. It was like he broke down all her walls that she had built for the years she was locked away. Letting out a shaky breath, she took a sip from her coffee before she began her story. 

“Being a Caelum - the name itself even - brings danger. That fact alone should already be something that you should know. But we’re always “gifted”. Past Kings and Queens always had something special to them. Either a special weapon, a magical ability, a stronger will than others, anything that you can imagine they had it. Ever since then the Kings and Queens kept giving birth to descendants, those descendants always carried those gifts passed down from the Founder King. That is until now.” She bit the inside of her cheek, her hand gripping at a napkin. Nyx reached out to lay his hand atop hers to soothe her. Running the pad of his thumb on her hand, her grip loosened. 

“No one truly knew of the end to the Founder King’s brother, Ardyn Lucis Caelum. His existence was both erased physically and from history books. The Founder King and Kings after him tried to keep what really happened to him a secret. Why I assume that? I’m not even sure myself. I feel as if there’s more to what is written in the History books. But rumor has it that during his time, he was a healer. He was gifted with the power of the Gods to heal the infected. To take away the scourge that ate away at people to death. He - like every other Caelum - was also engaged to the very first Oracle. They were to wed and give birth to a potential heir if his brother were not the King chosen by the crystal.” She stared at the coffee swaying with the movement caused by her fidgeting of the napkin in her hand. 

“He was assassinated by a common thief. I read in one of the history books that my father had in his library, it was very old and worn out but still legible, and found out that his own brother had murdered the soon-to-be married couple. First starting off with his wife, whom was murdered right in front of his eyes. Given that he was a healer who consumed the scourge and caged it in his body, he lost control and became the monster he tried desperately to rid the people from. He acted out of rage from the murder of his fiance, but he too was killed. Or so they say. They kept him locked up on an Island. He’s been asleep for thousands of years, chained up and concealed from the world.” 

“Do you remember when I mentioned the name “Adagium” on our very first meet?” she asked Nyx. Brows furrowing he slowly nodded his head as he recalled the name clearly. “He’s Ardyn Lucis Caelum. The very same Ardyn that was brother to the Founder King and locked away. The very same man that I take after, in terms of being cursed with the role as a healer, and breaking the line of inheritance from the Founder King.”

Nyx was slightly confused when she said that. He could see the parallels to this Ardyn person and herself, but he couldn’t comprehend one thing. “How if him and his fiance didn’t give birth to any kids?” Letting go of the napkin and turning her hand to link her fingers in between his, she shook her head.

“I’m not sure myself. Perhaps it’s the wretched prophecy that the Astrals _granted_ us with.” She hissed with a vast amount of hatred. Her hand was squeezing his at this point. It was clear to him that she hated the Gods for doing what they did. Heck, he would too if this was done to him.

“Because of them I never got to live like the normal girls in this world.” Her face was slowly changing, the tips of her ears becoming noticeably pointier and a dark shade of purple. 

“I never had the chance to experience my first middle school crush. Never had my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first heartbreak.” The purple skin traveled down her ear and crawled up her jaw like reptilian scales, black veins following along the trail. Nyx could hear the way her skin was shifting, the bones on her cheek cracking and placing themselves to the point where they became more prominent and sharper right underneath her left eye. 

“I never had the chance to go out with friends.” He felt claws begin to poke at his skin, the length and sharpness threatening to break it, even when they were gently settled on top of the hand she held. He swallowed heavily when her fingers were becoming thinner and longer, the perfect skin tone of hers changing to a dark purple; the prominent veins making her hand far too ghastly to even look at. 

“All because I was locked up in here and had to deal with all the pain of consuming these horrid beasts from my people. Because I had the gift of a healer and I needed to save them,” her voice was becoming smaller, softer even; but it was becoming unrecognizable with the disembodied voice that seemed to mold in with hers. 

“I had no choice of what I wanted to be. My destiny was set for me the moment I was born,” Her teeth were becoming sharper and more lethal. They were becoming teeth perfect for killing and ripping apart skin and chewing through bone. It certainly wasn’t meant for her. 

“I didn’t want to become this…” tears welled up in her heterochromatic eyes. “Every night and day that I lived through, I wished for it to end. To end all the suffering, all the pain. I didn’t have a father or brother. I had no one,” (Y/N) cried, tears rolling down her face when admitting to what she thought of these many years that have passed. 

Nyx felt his heart clench at the sight. He barely even knew the girl, but he felt a pull to her and he went on instinct with that pull he felt right now. Hearing the screech of a chair against the floor, she figured that he had scared him away like she did with everyone else and that he was going to walk out of her life for good. 

What actually happened genuinely surprised her. She was abruptly forced to her feet and pulled into a hug, arms wrapping around her and caging her in a protective embrace. He buried his face into the neck that wasn’t morphed into a daemon. “You’re not alone, Princess. Don’t ever think otherwise.” he muttered loud enough for her to hear. 

She stared up at the ceiling for a moment to try and process his words. He pulled away to look at her, afraid that he said something wrong from her lack of response. Suddenly, she let out a choked sob and cried into his chest, hands quickly gripping at the back of his clothes and bundling up in her fists. “It’s alright… let it out…” he rubbed her back, soothing the stress on it from the harshness of her cries. He kissed the crown of her head, eyes shut tightly to try and hold back his own tears as he felt the pain from the Princess. 

Unbeknown to them, they didn’t see the tips of his fingers glow with the purest of white light, the Princess slowly going back to her regular self as they held each other as if their life depended on it. 


	9. Chapter 9

The two never really spoke about the moment they had. Their minds were spiraling with so many unanswered questions. Surely the Princess would have felt some sort of pull that lead her to him. As stubborn as Nyx, she pushed that thought aside and only saw their new forming bond as one from friendship and a new found comfort within him. 

Laying down in her bed, the Princess stared up at the ceiling, forearm resting on her forehead as the moonlight beamed through her window and glazed her skin. A soft blush spread across her cheeks, lips parted in a breathless manner when she remembers how he felt against her sensitive skin. Her heart picked up in speed at remembering the close proximity. She felt something bubble within the pit of her stomach and she bit her lip to suppress a needy whine, feeling a shock of pleasure course through her when she rubbed her thighs together. 

No, she wasn’t supposed to be feeling like this. She barely knew the man. But why did it feel as though she had known him forever? It felt right… 

\---

Nyx sat in his couch, the buzzing of the T.V. was mere background noise as his mind was exhausting itself with earlier events. Heat crawled at his shirtless body, the feeling of it making him sweat the tiniest of bits. Running a weak hand through his unbraided and slightly damp hair, he let out a strained groan. He could feel the heat traveling elsewhere and he felt himself twitch in his sweats. Images of the Princess flashed through his mind and he felt himself becoming hard when he remembered how amazing her legs and ass looked in her leggings earlier that day. 

“ _Fuck…_ ” he panted, eyes closing in content as he palmed at himself though his sweats. He felt a bit embarrassed when he felt the small wet patch on his sweats from his pre-cum, but paid no mind when he wiggled out of them. His hand wrapped around himself, thumb stroking at the slit and he bucked his hips upwards and letting out a throaty moan. 

The T.V. was turned off. The dark soon engulfed him as did the heightened pleasure that he hasn’t felt ever since the war has started. 

\---

The Princess let out a quiet squeak, her head moving to the side with her forearm shielding her eyes. Her other hand groped at one of her breasts through the thin layer of nightwear. She slid her hand past her ribs, past her navel, until they disappeared behind her panties. 

She mewled in slight embarrassment at how soaked she was. With the pads of her fingers she collected her essence, blushing madly at the lewd squelch, and used it to draw lazy circles on her sensitive bud. 

“ _Nyx…”_ she whined, her movements becoming faster as she desperately wanted her fingers to be his tongue; eating her out until she couldn’t take it anymore. Her core quivered with the need to be filled. 

\---

The sound of an alarm woke the Glaive. Groaning, he pushed the snooze button and swung his legs to the side of the bed, fully naked and displaying all his glory. Running a hand across his face he let out a sigh as he realized what he did last night. “Dammit… I’m royally screwed now.”

\---

Sitting in front of her vanity mirror the Princess stared at herself. She examined the blush that she had on her face, a pink and innocent color that was the complete contrast from what she had done the night before. Biting her lower lip, she shook away from the thoughts and applied a very thin line of eyeliner. Already showered, she began to look for a dress to wear for the day.

The Princess strapped on her heels, the height of it added a few more inches to her figure before he walked out of her room. She felt a blush rise to her face when she saw Nyx outside her door. It quickly vanished when he saw how his brows were furrowed in confusion. “You’re still going to wear your mask, Your Highness?” 

Softly brushing the tips of her fingers against the golden plated cheek, she looked away slightly ashamed. “I refuse for anyone else to see me.” she muttered. Nyx reached forward, but stopped midway. Clasping his fingers into a fist he tucked both his arms behind his back and nodded his head. 

“As you wish,” ‘ _You’re too beautiful to hide.’_ He began to walk ahead, escorting the Princess to the council room. 

\---

“With all due respect You Majesty, but are you certain that the Princess should be allowed to attend this meeting?” A female council member addressed. 

“The Princess was given her royal education. Her opinion is just as important as her fathers,” Clarus defended. It was normal for him to defend the Princess from all the bad mouthing. He thought of her as his first daughter, ever since he helped Regis raise her when her mother had passed. Of course he still loved his small bundle of joy back at home. Iris was his life and he’d do anything to protect her. 

“Are you cer-” 

The double doors opened, cutting off a different council member that was also unsure. (Y/N) walked in, chin held high and making her mask gleam underneath the rays of light shining down on her through the stained glass windows. Each step she took echoed in the room with her heels, the ringing making chills go down everyone’s spine.

She held her gaze forward, making her way towards her seat to the right side her father at the table Her red cape gently swayed, the fabric of her dress rustling with every movement and dragging beside her. Nyx followed her, his eyes scanning the area around them and making sure that there weren’t any threats in the room. His eyes landed on several familiar Glaive members that he went to war with. They gave him a bewildered look to which he ignored. Pulling the chair out for her, she sat down in the elegantly detailed chair and nodded her head in thanks to Nyx as he stood a few steps behind her chair, arms clasped behind his back. 

“Welcome, (Y/N).” She recognized the voice that whispered beside her. Looking to her side she saw the all too familiar royal advisor for her brother. Even though he couldn’t see it, he could tell that she smiled from the faintest of crinkle of crow's feet on the sides of her eyes. 

“Thank you, Ignis.” she whispered back. 

Clearing his throat, Regis managed to avert all eyes on away from his daughter and to him. “Right, now that everyone is present, let us begin. Clarus, if you’d please.” 

“Of course. There have been reports of more Refugees trying to gain access into Insomnia. Unfortunately we no longer have any land left. With the refugees we’ve already taken in they’re in the military to try and compensate for their stay here, but even that payment isn’t enough and we’ve lowered the prices for the necessities of living as much as we could.” 

“Why should we continue to allow access to them? They’re going to be nothing but street rats for all that matters either way.” One of the council members spoke. 

“It’s better to do something rather than do nothing and let them die.” (Y/N) spoke up, her voice slightly disembodied behind the mask. “There are daemons roaming outside. Who’s to say that they obey and only stay where the war is. It’s possible they can begin roaming and killing women and children as we speak.” 

Regis couldn’t help but feel proud when he heard the way she spoke up, making a valid point as to why they should keep accepting more people, but he also knew that it couldn’t be possible. “My dear, we have no land left. Everyone is struggling in Insomnia just as much as outside. Tenebrae is no longer an ally to lend resources as it is captured by Niflheim and any other friendly territories are struggling and far too scarce to lend even the slightest of resources.” 

“Then what about Galahd? They’ve been our prime recourse and you’re just going to abandon them?” This caught Nyx’s attention when his hometown was mentioned, his eyes landed on the Princess with curious eyes. 

“We do not wish to do so, but every war needs necessary sacrifices.” 

_‘What?’_ Nyx thought. 

“Father-!”

“We cannot always appease the people, (Y/N).” His voice grew stern as he gave her a look to tell her not to continue further. She bit her tongue to hold back from anything more, irritation bubbling through her veins. Hands balled into fists on her lap, she wrinkled her dress in her grip. A pale hand was placed on top of her fist and she looked beside her to see Ignis try and comfort her with a small nod and a squeeze to her hand. Placing her free hand on top of his, she returned the kind gesture and sat in her seat silently the entire time. Their hands stayed like that the entire time and it irked Nyx to no end. 

Regis’ green eyes darted between the hands and to the Glaive behind his daughter. He couldn’t help but give Nyx a small apologetic smile. 

\---

Grumbling to herself on the way back to her room, Nyx walked silently beside her. He barely caught anything she said. All he heard was “Galahd” “Stupid council” “unfair”. He cared about his hometown, he truly did, but a small voice kept nagging him in the back of his mind about the Royal Advisor holding her hand throughout the entire meeting. They reached her room faster than he expected and he opened the door for her. Stopping in her tracks, she looked at the Glaive who had a blank face. 

“Is everything alright? Did mentioning Galahd bother you?” she asked, untying her mask in the process and tucking it under her armpit and allowing him to see her in all her beauty. He averted his gaze from hers and shook his head. 

“Your room awaits you, your Highness.” he dodged the question. 

Perfectly arched eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Growing brave, she walked towards him and took hold of his fingerless gloved hands with hers. She looked up at the man in front of her and began running the pads of her fingers across his hand.

Pale blue eyes met with the exact same colored hues. Her heartbeat picked up in speed, her eyes scanning his face. She caught sight of the small tattoo he had underneath his eye. Her eyes darted to the tiny scars that littered his face, making him look all the more pleasing to the eyes. Her eyes traced his semi-thin lips, aching to place her own on them. She saw that he had stubble growing and she wondered how it would feel against her thighs as he would do unspeakable things to her between her legs. 

_‘If this is love at first sight, then I thank the Astrals for the first time in my life for bringing me to him.’_

As she studied him, he did the exact same thing. He adored the way her full eyelashes made her blue eyes pop out even more. The way her cheekbones framed her face perfectly made him fall for her beauty all over again. The fullness of her lips made a fire bubble up in the pit of his stomach. “By the gods…” he mumbled to himself. He was definitely under her spell. 

They didn’t realize that they were inching closer to one another until they were mere inches away from a kiss that they both desired. 

An obnoxious ring from his cell phone made them abruptly pull away from each other. Cursing under his breath, he yanked his phone out of his pocket and answered the call. The Princess gave him a flustered smile, pink dusting her cheeks as she walked into her room. “I’ll wait for you inside,” she whispered. 

“You better have an excuse for a more perfect timing on calling me, Libertus,” Nyx growled into the phone when the door closed behind the princess. 

“Woah, woah, did I interrupt you from getting laid?” Libertus teased through the phone, a smirk growing on his lips when he saw Pelna choke on his beer. 

“Dude! We’re trying to have a good time here, not listen to Nyx’s sex escapades!” 

“You’re just mad that you haven’t gotten laid in months,” Luche snickered, eating a kabob filled with grilled pieces of garula meat.

“What do you want?” Nyx ignored the banter and tried to get straight to the point. 

“Astrals, hero, we just wanted to know if you would like to join us at the usual unless you’re busy yanking yourself.”

“For fucks sake Libertus, that is not wha-”

“Yeah, yeah, not what you’re doing. So ya’ coming or not? Second round is on Luche.”

“I never agreed to that!” Nyx heard Luche scream. 

He was about to decline the offer, but when he looked at the door to her room his mind went to the Princess. He thought that she could use a small breather and come along with him and finally introduce her to Libertus and Crowe, if she was there. 

“Yeah, I’ll actually be there in a few.” Before he could hear anything else come from the heavyset man, he hung up and made his way into the room. He scanned the room and saw the woman sitting in a rocking chair, book in hand and blanket placed in her lap. He saw that her dress was long gone and a simple pair of pajamas covered her body. 

“Hey, Princess,” he called out. She hummed in response and looked at the Glaive who began to walk towards her. “How about I take to a place with my friends and I? Give you a breather away from this place for once.”

(Y/N) blinked animatedly at him, her mind trying to process the fact that he technically asked her out. He shifted a bit nervously under her gaze, and she was completely unaware that she was just staring at him as if he had grown a second head. 

Clearing his throat, it snapped her out of her daze and she nodded her head. “Of course! I would love to! Let me change to something more appropriate. Mind waiting outside?” 

“Without a problem, (Y/N).” he smiled at her. The way her name rolled off of his tongue made her heart flutter and made the butterflies in her stomach go wild. 

“R-right.” she stuttered and ushered him out so she could change.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the short chapter! It's more of a filler than an actual chapter, but I did include a small moment for you and Nyx ;)

To say that she was terrified was an understatement. She couldn’t believe that she was actually, technically, going on a date with Nyx. She didn’t know why she felt giddy, but the thought of actually getting to know him more and see the type of people he is always with felt nice. 

Hands trembling, she couldn’t even zip up her boots wit how anxious she was. “I really need to get it together,” she muttered. Finally managing to zip up the golden chain, she froze when her eyes caught sight of the mask by her vanity. ‘ _Would he get mad if I were to wear it?'_

(Y/N) mentally slapped herself when she thought that. Why should she care what he thought? He isn’t exactly anything significant in her life to care about what he thinks of her, she thought. She should just be herself and if being herself meant hiding her face then so be it. But if she were to wear the mask it’ll attract more attention than necessary. Too lost in her own thoughts, she jumped at the sudden knock on the door. 

“Princess? Are you okay?” She felt her heart skip a bit when she heard how concerned he was for her. 

“Y-yeah…! I’m fine! I’ll be out in a minute!” 

“Are you sure? You don-“ He was interrupted when the door suddenly swung open to reveal the Princess. 

“Ready.” She smiled brightly. He smiled in return as his eyes quickly danced over her figure as she had on a red blouse with black skinny jeans and black combat boots; her hair held up in a bun by a golden hair pin stick that stood out like a sore thumb in her black hair. She would definitely attract attention with her natural beauty, especially with the way her skinny jeans and blouse hugged her body.

He really couldn’t believe that he was going out with the Princess. 

He felt his heart speed up in pace. “Shall we?” he held his arm out in a chivalrous manner, a grin stretching out on his lips when he saw her blush. Hesitantly, the Princess closed the door behind her and hooked her arm around his, her face becoming beet red as she looked away with the bite of her lip. 

\---

The trip to the bar that Nyx and his friends hang out in was… interesting. The two weren’t talking for the majority of the part, her heart still racing to the point where she thought that she’d actually die with how long it’s been beating that way. 

Nyx was trying his best not to act giddy about being with her. On the outside he was serious, the rugged and tough man act that he always had. On the other hand he was internally freaking out, heart beating fast and stomach churning with multiple butterflies that he cursed at for appearing at the time he was to take her out. Yet, even with all these emotions, neither of them disconnected from each other. They enjoyed the warmth, basking in the heat that both of them gave off to one another. They both agreed to walk to the bar, Nyx offering and suggesting that walking out would be a mentally healthy activity. He wanted to show her how the beauty of the street lights were during the night, the lively people adding to the unusual and natural ease from the people out having a good time. It helped with the fact that the bar wasn't too far. Curiosity getting the best of her she agreed, happy to finally leave and look at the world rather than seeing her cream colored walls in her bedroom all night. 

Nyx cast a glance in her direction and he saw pink dusting the tip of her nose and cheeks from the cool wind that was hitting them and making her look absolutely adorable. He couldn’t help but stare at her, the offer of handing her his jacket dying on her tongue as he was quite literally felt numb to the mind from having such a beautiful woman beside him. Calm him sappy, but he felt like the luckiest man on the planet to be beside her. 

Letting out a sneeze, she halted the both of them from walking any further from the harshness of it. “Sorry” she muttered as she sniffled. Her arm detaching itself from him so she can rub her nose.

“Here, take this,” he took off his uniform jacket and draped it around her shoulders. _‘Holy shit she’s adorable!’_

The leather jacket covered her whole body, his obviously broader shoulders making the piece of clothe look far more bigger when on her tiny stature. “Thank you,” she blushed. Quickly, she stood on her tippy toes and planted a kiss on his cheek and she immediately retreated, tugging on his arm and hugging it as she hid her face in his bicep. 

She urged him to walk, bashful to the fact that she had just done such an intimate thing. He forced himself out of his trance. He was just standing there wide-eyed and mouth agape, not believing what had just happened. Blinking animatedly, he shrugged his arm away from her grip and boldly wrapped his arm around her shoulders at he continued to lead the way to the bar.


	11. Chapter 11

Cheeks red and nose bit by the cold, (Y/N) was relieved when she walked into the warm bar. Eyes lighting up, she marveled at the light bulbs that were hung around the wooden walls that gave it a vintage look during the night, the tables in the edges of the room were a nice mahogany color, the squared shape making it look better. Nyx smiled down at the sight of her and he felt a swell of pride in his chest for making her happy. “It’s so pretty here!” she exclaimed over the slightly loud music, her hand tapping onto the hand that was still wrapped around her shoulder. She paid no mind to the amount of people there, her self consciousness suddenly flying out of the window and allowing him to lead her to his friends. 

“It is. We usually come here when we want a calmer place to drink in.” Nyx spotted his friends in a small room that they decided to take for the night. “Come on,” he ushered her to walk, her attention too glued onto the aesthetic of the bar. She smiled up at him and wrapped her arm around his torso as they walked. 

A pair of blue eyes were widened in astonishment when seeing her, the drink gulped down harshly caused them to choke and sputter some of the alcohol out of their mouths. 

“Nyx!” the group cheered the moment he walked in. (Y/N) couldn’t help but giggle and looked up at his flustered expression. He felt her gaze and looked down at her with a smile and squeezed her shoulder lightly with her hand. 

“Knock it off alcoholics,” he rolled his eyes, but had a grin plastered on his face. A wolf whistle caught their attention.

“Who’s the pretty lady ya’ got here?” A man, no taller than Nyx, who had red hair and same Glaive uniform adorned, slurred his question as he stumbled his way to the pair. 

The Princess backed away as he got extremely close to her, the smell of alcohol heavily mixed in with his words making her cough. “Back up Tredd,” the only woman with the group of men spoke up and shoved him away from the Princess. 

“Gotcha’ covered, Your Highness,” the woman winked and whispered to her. (Y/N)’s eyes widened in surprise and she looked up at Nyx who had a nervous look on his face as if he got caught from saying something he wasn’t supposed to - which in his case he did. 

Seeing the alarm on her face, the woman grinned. “Don’t worry, he only told me and the drunkard over there,” she pointed towards the larger male of the group. “He won’t spill the beans though, even with a face full of shit,” she shrugged her shoulders when Nyx gave her a pointed look of her crude language around (Y/N). She gave the princess a soft smile. “I’m Crowe, by the way.” 

“(Y/N),” the Princess introduced herself. She felt strangely at ease with the woman, a bright smile forming on her lips when Crowe nodded her head and walked away to yell for another beer to be given to her. 

“Well that’s one out of the two people I wanted to introduce you to,” he couldn’t help but laugh at the whole scene he witnessed. “Never seen Crowe so at ease talking to someone new.” 

“Does that not happen very often?” she questioned. 

Shaking his head, he led them to a pair of empty chairs. “Not really. She’s usually hit on by guys when they first try and talk to her, so it made her hostile towards everyone she first meets with. She can take care of herself, but we’re always there to defend her when it happens,” 

The Princess hummed in acknowledgement as she watched Crowe arm wrestle the man who was dubbed as “Tredd”. She did seem to be having a lot of fun. Although she somewhat wanted to join in on it and have at least one female friend in her life, she was glad that they didn’t pay any mind to her when Nyx brought her in. 

“You've ever drank before?” Nyx grinned at her and held up a beer bottle. (Y/N) swallowed nervously and shook her head no. 

“I’ll try it…” she sounded a bit nervous, but she shrugged it off and grabbed hold of the cold bottle. Nyx grabbed his own and popped off the lid with the bottle opener that he used earlier. Bringing the beer to her lips she took a generous sip and immediately cringed away from it. 

“It’s too bitter” she gagged and gave the bottle back to Nyx, who was laughing at the Princess. 

“You’re too cute,” he slipped up. (Y/N) blushed madly, the tips of her ears turning red from the heat on her face. 

“Buttering up your date for tonight, ay Ulric?” A blonde man hollered from the other side of the room. However he heard whatever Nyx said, they will never know, but it left him a blushing mess when he looked at her. 

“Shut the hell up, Luche!” Nyx barked back at him, eyes quickly averting from the princess and looking at his comrade. Nyx narrowed his eyes when he saw the man approach them with a shot glass and a bottle of tequila. 

“Say cutie, up for a shot or two… or five?” Luche smirked down at her. (Y/N) raised her eyebrows at the crude man in front of her but shrugged her shoulders. She left her room to at least get some kind of freedom that many people her age did when needing a breather. 

“Sure, I’ll try it,” she bravely accepted. Nyx choked on his beer and looked at her with wide eyes. 

“That stuff is way stronger than beer. Are you sure you want to drink that?” 

“You did say that I needed a breather, so might as well. I am 26, always cooped up in my room until now,” (Y/N) muttered. She was loud enough for only Nyx to hear, thankful that the music was a bit loud and that Luche would most definitely not remember this conversation the next day. 

“Pri-“ 

“Come on Nyx, let the girl drink. You’re being too overprotective over your crush,” the heavyset man that Crowe had gestured to early came into the conversation and swung an arm around him, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. “He’s always yapping about not being able to talk to you on a daily basis. He’s always swooning over the fact that he at least gets to talk to you at one point,” liberty’s moved his fingers in a way to mimic someone talking and slapped Nyx on the back with his other one. 

“Libertus!” He felt like a school boy that was getting exposed in front of his crush.  _ ‘Screw it’  _ Nyx deadpanned and shoved the drunk man away from him. “Luche pour me one too.” 

—-

Wanting to get back home safely, Nyx only downed four tequila shots while the Princess merely took two. Nyx would be lying if he said he didn’t feel at least a bit buzzed, tugging on the collar of his shirt since he was feeling a bit too warm, but it didn’t stop him from encouraging his other friends to take more shots. He was still sober enough to actually think about what he was doing though. The Princess had stopped, claiming that the tequila was durable but she wanted to get home safely. Fortunately enough she wasn’ a lightweight so the two shots didn’t do anything to her system.

The two were at a corner of the room, the bass of the music making them feel the vibrations off the wall. (Y/N) couldn’t help but laugh when Crowe downed another shot, but spit the drink right back out in Tredd’s face when he said something to her. She felt Nyx shuffle beside her and smile down at her. 

“Want to head back?” He asked, arms crossed in front of his chest and leaning his body in her direction. (Y/N) turned to look in his direction and felt mesmerized when she saw how close he was to her. Her eyes scanned his face, darting from his tattoo, to the slight stubble, the baby blue eyes that he had, his lashes, and lastly to his lips. Her eyes lingered there for a moment before she looked back up to his eyes. 

Nyx stared at her as well, his heart beating wildly when he saw her looking at his lips. Leaning in, the moment she closed her eyes he placed his lips on hers, his eyes closing as well. A tiny whimper left her and he stood up straighter, his forearm blocking one side of her head and shielding her body with his as his other hand gripped at her waist. Her hand gripped at his shoulder while the other hand placed itself on the nape of his neck as he licked her lips before easing his tongue into her mouth. 

(Y/N) exhaled through her nose, a moan leaving her when his tongue met with hers. She didn’t care about the taste of tequila that lingered on his tongue. She’s been waiting for this kiss for the longest and she was finally able to have it. She tilted her head, disconnecting their tongue kiss and nibbling lightly on his lower lip before kissing him again. 

Nyx groaned and quickly pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. “You’re seriously going to make me lose control around you right now.” 

(Y/N) smiled up at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Who said I didn’t want you to?” Nyx’s eyes widened and he quickly pulled away and grabbed her hand. He certainly didn’t need to be told twice. He began leading her out of the room of wolf whistles and cheering from the men that had seen them. (Y/N) giggled as Nyx smirked down at her and lifted her hand to his lips and gave it a kiss. 

Before they left the bar she could’ve sworn that she saw a familiar pair of blue eyes that followed her movement and realization struck her horribly as to who it was. 

—-

By the time the two made it back to her room, (Y/N) couldn’t help but laugh when she was scooped up into strong arms and pushed up against the door, her legs wrapping around his waist. “You little minx,” he ground up against her, squeezing the flesh of her thighs and nipping at her neck.

“You enjoyed it,” she gasped, his cock probing at her covered core, his pre-cum helping the wet patch that was already at the crotch of her pants grow in size. He was referring to their walk back to her room. She kept whispering the things he could do to her, to make her scream his name. It was difficult for him to hide his boner out in public, but the publicity of it all aroused him even further. He didn’t know that the Princess was this adventurous.

“Mhmm, I did…” he admitted and sucked on a patch of skin on her neck until it turned an angry red. He pulled away with a wet pop. (Y/N) reached to cup his face and pulled him in for a hungry kiss, his tongue immediately making its way into her mouth and she sucked on it gingerly. 

Pulling away he gently placed her down on the floor, refusing to pull away from her lips as he began to pull his jacket off of her. Her hands flew to the belt of his pants, fumbling with the piece of metal to unclip it as she moaned into the kiss when he grabbed a handful of her ass. 

Something at the back of her mind started to nag her about the person that was watching her back at the bar. It was a complete turn off and she felt extremely bad the moment she pulled away from Nyx completely. 

Confused, he advanced towards her and cupped her face in his hands. “Hey… something wrong? We don’t have to…” 

(Y/N) placed her hand on his and shook her head. She looked at the wall beside her as she couldn’t meet his gaze. “I want to… I truly do… but… something I saw back at the bar…” 

“What was it?” Nyx shifted slightly in place, his boner bugging him a bit too much but it was luckily getting soft from the change in mood. 

“I…” her mind went back to the blue eyes and he shook her head. “It’s nothing… sorry for stopping us.” 

Nyx pulled away and rubbed the back of his head with a boyish grin. “It’s fine. I can head back home if you’d like privacy.” 

(Y/N) shook her head and grabbed onto his free arm. “Stay with me for the night… please.” 

Nyx examined her for a few seconds, trying to figure out what it was that bothered her and got her extremely worked up. Nodding his head, they both got ready for the night and slipped under the Princess’ bed. Nyx laid on his back, an arm around (Y/N) as she laid her head on his bare chest as she drifted off to sleep, but Nyx stayed wide awake.

_ ‘What in the hell am I doing?’ _


	12. Chapter 12

They woke up next to each other, their body heat welcomed by the other and making them feel complete. (Y/N) felt a pleasant buzz in her body when she met gazes with baby blue eyes that belonged to the man that was beside her and had his muscular arms wrapped around her waist. Sighing contentedly she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and he kissed the top of her head. Her eyes fluttered closed as she welcomed a new slumber with him. 

\---

A loud bang on her door interrupted her sleep and startled her awake. She was utterly confused and when she looked beside her she already saw Nyx out of bed and putting his pants on.

“Nyx what’s going on?” Before he could reply to her, the door was slammed open and in came her brother with a few glaives. Quickly, (Y/N) covered herself with her blanket.

“Noctis? What are you doing?!” 

“Seriously (Y/N)? A bar? And with a group of fathers' glaives?” He asked irritated. Not bothering to give her a chance to reply, he nodded his head towards a shirtless Nyx and the Glaives quickly took hold of him and held his arms behind his back in restraint. 

“Sorry Nyx…” one of them whispered to him. Nyx looked at the man with narrowed eyes and a clenched jaw. 

Arms crossed across his chest, he looked back at his sister and raised a brow when she wouldn’t reply. His eyes darted to Nyx and just took notice that he was shirtless and that his pants were unzipped. “Don’t tell me you two…” 

“Whatever I did is none of your concern, Noctis,” (Y/N) hissed quietly in his direction. 

“Not my concern? Do you know how shameful this is? To have sex before you’re married?! You’re royalty!” 

“Your High-” Nyx tried to call out to Noctis, but he was met with a glare from the Prince. 

“Shut up or I’ll have you killed without trial for shaming my sister!” 

“Noctis! We didn’t do anything!” The Princess shouted at him and quickly got up from her bed, thanking the Astrals that her gown was still on and went up into his face.

“Really? You claim that you two didn’t fuck each other,” the vulgar language made her flinch away from her brother, “but you two hardly have any clothes on. Tell me how that makes sense?” Noctis seethed, his eyes flashing a dangerous red and hers a murky yellow. The sight of her eyes made Noctis’ breath hitch in his throat, but he managed to stand his ground. 

“I am your sister, and I am much older than you for you to be treating me like a child!” Noctis only met her gaze with an angry look. 

“Take him away.” Noctis told the Glaive’s. Nyx began to panic and started to thrash around in their hold. 

“What?! No! You can’t just kill him! He didn’t do anything to me!” 

“Your Highness, please. What she’s saying is true!” Nyx pleaded. He never felt so fearful in his life. He never felt this way when he had to fight off hordes of Daemons. Noctis wasn’t having any excuses. When the Glaive’s saw that he didn’t care for what Nyx had to say, they started dragging him way. 

“Ny-!” The princess ran to the door and reached out towards him, but froze midway and gasped when she saw a vision of two people reaching out for each other. 

_ “Aera!” The burgundy haired man called out in a panic for the blonde woman that was a few feet away from him. _

_ “Ardyn!” The blonde woman screamed for him and next thing she knew she was impaled with a sword that belonged to the royal bloodline.  _

(Y/N)’s body buzzed unpleasantly and she collapsed to her knees, nearly falling forward and landing on her face but Noctis was there on time to catch her. 

“(Y/N)?!” Noctis called out to her, holding her body in his arms. He called out to her again, his sister only staring off into the distance and unblinking as if she was in a trance. 

Nyx called out for her and bit his lip angrily when he tried his best to be set free from the glaives but to no avail. His call fell on deaf ears as he was dragged away from the siblings. 

—-

“Dad!” Noctis barged into the throne room, his sister’s body in his arms and in the same state as she was earlier. There was a crowd of people behind him, mainly doctors who tried to help the Princess, but he refused to hand her over to them. 

“Noctis?” Regis turned away from the window to look at his son. His old heart nearly broke when his gaze landed at the sight of his daughter who looked lifeless. “What happened to her?” He panicked and tried his best to race down the steps with his cane and with the help of Clarus. Kneeling down, Noctis gently placed her body on the marbled floor and was welcomed by the sight of his father going to his knees to inspect his sister. Noctis felt a lump form in his throat and he harshly swallowed it down with a flinch. He felt disgusted with himself for allowing this to happen to her. He didn’t know what would have triggered her into this state, but he was there with her and he could have prevented… whatever actually happened to her. 

“I don’t know! She just froze like this when she tried to save a Glaive from getting arrested!” He felt a pang of guilt when he voiced it out loud. The guilt worsened when his dad looked at him incredulously. 

“Which Glaive?” 

“I- I don’t know!” 

“Noctis, which Glaive?!” His father demanded. He never yelled at Noctis before, but if the boy wasn’t going to speak, he needed to be aggressive to get an answer from the stubborn boy. 

“Nyx! It was something like that, okay?” He looked down in shame when his father’s eyes widened. Regis turned his head to the side and looked at Clarus, who had an equally worried look. 

“Clarus go get Nyx…!” Regis felt his heart sink when he saw a purple mist forming around the Princess’ body and her breathing scowling down, “And quickly!” 

“Right away!” He announced and quickly ran out of the throne room, his heavy and hurried footsteps mimicking Regis’ rapid heartbeat. The King lifted his head to see people still standing by the door and watching the scene. “Clear the room at once!” His voice boomed in the throne room and it made everyone quiver in fear and scamper away from the tiny family. 


	13. A/N

**Hello everyone!**

**This is just a quick note to let you guys know of what I’m deciding to do with this story!**

**Given the fact that classes have moved to online I will be updating more often, but I will be changing the day that the story will be updated. (I’m changing it to weekly rather than continue having it bi-weekly, but I still haven’t decided on the date that I will be moving it to.)**

**Unfortunately, I won’t be updating this month, but rather next month. I’ve been reading the story and I wish to take this whole month to edit and change it up a bit. I feel like it’s been moving faster than what I had originally planned.**

**I think that’s all the information I have for you guys for now. I will be updating with notes for the rest of the month to let you guys know of the changes I will be making!**

**I promise that this will be worth the wait. I just want to fix all the errors and change some events that I’ve written so far.**

**Thank you all for understanding! Stay safe everyone! <3**


End file.
